Requiem's March
by Atemu Yugi Lover34
Summary: Yami and Yuugi have been together for two years. Their love is as fresh and beautiful as The Blue Danube by Johaan Strauss. Will their love be able to withstand the trials of their new change and enemies? YYxY & others vampires lemon
1. Ballad of Fear

Masami: WOOOOO!!!! I'm so excited for this story! I'm writing it with Atemu Yugi Lover34!!! She's my hero and technically she came up with the idea of the story and I suggested we write it together! n.n

Yuugi: Yay! n.n

Yami: (sarcastically) oh boy…

Masami: anyway, please enjoy this first chapter written by me! n.n

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One: Ballad Of Fear

The last bell of the day echoed a few times around the classroom before the teacher sighed, "That's the end of class then. Make sure you have your assignments done by Monday."

Yuugi smiled. He closed his binder and textbook and grabbed his backpack. Before his fingers wrapped around it, another hand took hold of it and pulled it up for him. Yuugi looked up and met dark crimson eyes.

These were the same eyes that he fell in love with so long ago. It seemed like ten years that they first confessed their love for each other, when really it had only been two years. Both of them were sophomores when they first started dating. Now they were juniors and were still just as in love as they were from their first kiss.

Yuugi smiled at him and stood up. Tonight they were going to have another date and Yuugi couldn't be more excited. They had planned nothing more than a movie at Yami's house, but any night with Yami was so much more then that.

After filling his backpack, he took it from Yami's hand and the walked down the halls together. They parted to go to their lockers at either end of the corridor.

Yuugi sighed happily. Not only was this night his date with Yami, but it was just the two of them all alone. Yami's parents left to Tokyo for a business meeting, meaning they would be all alone in the house. Yuugi felt his cheeks turn red with embarrassment as not so innocent scenarios went through his mind. He couldn't wait.

--

Yami held Yuugi's hand in a soft, loving grip as they walked down the sidewalk. They talked about meaningless things but it seemed important in their minds.

Finally, they arrived at the Zihayr residence. (Masami: Atemu-chan and I decided to use that as Yami's last name for the story. It means "brilliant/shining" in Arabic.)

Releasing Yugi's hand, Yami unlocked the door with his key and opened it. He then turned around to Yuugi, gently taking his slender hand in his again before winking at him. Yuugi blushed as Yami pulled him inside. Once the door was closed, Yami pushed Yuugi against it as their mouth's collided in a passionate kiss.

Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and lifted himself closer to his boyfriend. Yami's tongue gently caressed the inside of his mouth, eliciting a quiet moan from deep within Yuugi's throat.

Yami's arms encircled Yuugi's waist and raised him off the ground. He took a few steps to the left and gently placed his lover on the couch. Yami slowly unbuttoned Yuugi's shirt to gently massage his chest. Underneath his fingers, Yami felt his breathing quicken as he arched his back towards his hands.

Yami smirked. He separated himself from Yuugi's lips and whispered in his ear. "I didn't know you were so willing, love."

Yuugi blushed a little bit. He wasn't sure on how to respond. "W-well . . . we have been together for two years now. So I-I figured that we s-should . . ."

Yami smiled and looked into Yuugi's eyes. He gently cupped the side of his face and rubbed his cheekbone with his thumb. "Yuugi, you don't have to do it just because we've been together for so long. We'll do it when the both of us are ready to. I never want to force you into anything you don't want to do."

Yuugi smiled right back, losing his blush. "Then if you don't mind, we'll wait a little longer. But that doesn't mean that we can't do other stuff until then."

Yami raised his eyebrow. "Just what are you implying?" He knew what Yuugi meant but he loved to tease him more then anything.

The blush he lost returned immediately. "W-well . . . I um . . . Y-you can do . . . um, we can . . ." Yuugi's blush increased. He hated when he stumbled over his words. "What I mean is . . . well, we can do it . . . no, that's not-"

Yami gently placed a finger over Yuugi's lips. "Don't fret over it, koi. I know what you meant. I just love it when you get all flustered and defensive."

Yuugi smiled, lust slowly darkening his eyes. "Then why don't you show me what I meant?"

With his index finger, he slowly slid it down Yuugi's neck and started circling one of his nipples. Yuugi closed his eyes and moaned. He lifted his chest toward the tip of Yami's finger, indicating he wanted more. Yami gladly complied and replaced his finger with his lips.

Yuugi moaned loudly, glad that Yami's parents were gone. He gently intertwined his fingers with Yami's hair, breathing heatedly. Yami caressed Yuugi's body, feeling the skin below him start to warm.

Yuugi sighed. "Yami-kun . . ."

Yami felt his body become tense. He felt a chill go up his spine. It felt like they were being watched. It seemed that Yuugi hadn't noticed anything. Perhaps it was nothing.

The feeling didn't leave him but he tried to ignore it. Yuugi was more important right now. He started licking Yuugi's stomach when the phone rang.

Yami stopped mid-lick and sat up on Yuugi's waist. "Damn it." He looked down at his boyfriend. "I'm sorry, Yuugi. I forgot that I had to call kaasan when I got home from school."

Yuugi smiled. "It's ok." The phone continued to ring. "You should answer her before she gets anymore worried."

Yami nodded and walked over to the phone. He picked it up. "Moshi moshi."

"_Finally! Yami-chan, I was so worried! Why didn't you call me? You promised me you would!" _Hiroko Zihayr, Yami's mother, nearly screamed into the phone.

Yami sighed. "Sorry. I forgot."

"_It's all right. Just try to remember next time. So how was school? Is Yuugi-chan there with you?"_

He rolled his eyes. "Fine and yes, he is. Now if you don't mind, kaasan, it's very rude to keep a guest waiting."

Yami knew that his mother was pouting again. She sarcastically asked, _"Is it illegal to worry about my only child?"_

"No, it's illegal to bother me when I have Yuugi over! I'll call you later." Yami hung up the phone. He knew Hiroko would understand.

"That wasn't very nice, Yami-kun." Yuugi said from behind him.

Yami turned around and gasped. A pair of black eyes was staring into the window at him. It was already dark outside so he couldn't see much else but the eyes that he felt were boring into his soul. He knew right away that this person had been watching him and Yuugi. That thought made his blood boil.

Yuugi saw how tense Yami became. "What's wrong-"

"Stay down, Yuugi. Don't-" The person slipped their fingers under the crack of the window to open it. Yami ran over and slammed it down as hard as he could. A deep, male voice cried out in pain and cursed in a language he couldn't recognize.

Yami ran over to the couch and grabbed Yuugi's hand. He pulled him up the stairs and into his room. Yuugi ran over to the window, closing it before locking it and shutting the blinds. Yami locked the door and sat on the bed with Yuugi. "Just stay calm, Yuugi. Stay quiet. We can't let him know we're in here."

Yami whispered gently against Yuugi's ear. He was as quiet as possible but not so that Yuugi wouldn't hear him. The shorter nodded and wrapped his arms around Yami to comfort himself and his lover.

Yami rested his chin against Yuugi's head and sighed. _'Who is that guy? What does he want?'_

There were footsteps just outside the door. Yuugi clamped his eyes shut and swallowed a whimper. Making a single sound could give away their location.

Yami tightened his hold on Yuugi's body. He would protect him with everything he had.

Thankfully, the footsteps receded. Yami listened carefully as they walked to his parent's room, just across the hall from his. It sounded as if this man was searching through the room to find something. Yami figured he was a robber of some kind. But his family didn't own a thing that was worth stealing. Why would he come here?

Yuugi flinched as he heard the man shout something in the same foreign language. His heartbeat increased as the footsteps left Yami's parent's room.

Then all was quiet. There were no sounds from the stranger. There was nothing. Once again, Yami pressed his lips to Yuugi's ear, whispering, "We'll wait here for a while, for as long as it takes. Just don't make a sound."

Yuugi nodded. He slowly took a deep breath and quietly let it out. A few minutes passed and both of them had calmed down. Yuugi could hear Yami's heartbeat and smiled as it resumed its steady pace.

Half an hour passed. Still there was no sound from the man. Had he perhaps left the house? _'I would have heard his footsteps. The floor creaks since it's made of wood, so there's no way we couldn't hear him. But why hasn't he made a single sound?'_

For another half an hour, Yami debated on opening the door. His first thought was to keep Yuugi safe and out of harms way. Opening the door, if the man were still inside, would be too dangerous. If the man weren't here then it wouldn't make a difference. They would be safe. But could Yami really take that chance?

There was no way to know if the man was still in the house or not. Aside from the creaky floorboards, there was no indication. Yami decided waiting was the safest way to go about things.

Yuugi watched the minutes go by on Yami's digital clock. All together, the two of them had waited in his room for over two hours. Finally, Yami got up from the bed. He looked down at Yuugi. "Stay here."

Yuugi nodded. He wanted to go with Yami to make sure he would be safe, but he had to do as Yami said.

Yami slowly unlocked and opened the door. He closed it after he left the room and slowly made his way down the stairs. Yami had lived in this house since he was born. He knew how to creep down the halls with hardly any sound. He stepped with his toes first and never set his heel on the floor.

Finally arriving at the bottom. He quietly made his way into the living room. It was undisturbed by the intruder and no one but Yami was in there. He turned to scan the kitchen for anything suspicious when he was suddenly thrown onto the couch. A pair of lips covered his and a pair of hands gripped his wrists, pinning his arms above his head.

Yami struggled as hard as he could. The man on top of him had incredible strength and hadn't even budged. There was nothing he could do.

The man forced Yami's lips apart and plunged his tongue inside. Yami yelled into the kiss, struggling harder then he knew he could. As the man's tongue massaged his own, Yami cringed at the taste of blood.

Who was this man? Why was he kissing Yami? Did he plan on raping him? What would he do to Yuugi?

A terrible image came into Yami's mind of this man doing the same to Yuugi as he was doing now. Gathering enough strength, Yami bit down as hard as he could. But, as if knowing this was Yami's intention, he pulled away. Black eyes that, as the light reflected against them turned dark blue, stared into Yami's crimson orbs. "_Belo _. . ."

The man's voice sent chills down his spine. He felt a haze fill his mind as the stranger looked at him. Their eyes couldn't unlock. These strange eyes mesmerized him.

When next the man placed his lips on Yami's, he didn't resist him. He moaned quietly and leaned forward kissing him back. But Yami was hesitant. Why did his mind feel so fuzzy? What was that taste of blood? Snapping out of his trance-like state, Yami struggled once again.

He twisted violently underneath the stranger. Snapping his neck from side to side finally allowed him to free his mouth. "Get off me!"

--

Yuugi gasped as he heard his lover cry out. Anger clouded his rational thinking. Yuugi ran down the stairs and gasped, seeing Yami pinned to the couch in a very provocative manner. The man had straddled Yami's waist, their lower regions pressed intimately against each other.

Yuugi grabbed a lamp off the stand beside him and ripped the cord out of the wall. He ran over to the couch and just as the man dived in to kiss Yami again, Yuugi collided the bottom of the lamp with the man's head. Caught completely off guard, he was knocked off the couch and rolled over onto his back from the force. "Stay away from him!"

Yami was shocked. He had no idea Yuugi had so much strength. He was proud of Yuugi for being so forward. But concern surged through him as he saw Yuugi look at the lamp, which now had blood covering the stand. His hands shook as he held it tightly.

Yami stood up and used himself as a shield as he heard the man stand up once more. Their eyes locked once more. "Who are you? What do you want?"

He smirked, revealing sharper than normal teeth. _'No, fangs . . .'_ Yami reminded himself as the figure replied, "You."

Yami's eyes narrowed. He grabbed the lamp from Yuugi and shouted, "Get out of my house!"

Rich laughter filled the room. His strong accent did not interfere with his ability to speak Japanese fluently. "You intend to stop me with a lamp?"

Yami knew that a lamp was probably the worst weapon to use against a possible rapist, but there was no time to retrieve the bat he kept in the kitchen. "I said, get out of my house! Now!"

He smiled. He opened his mouth to say something when the door burst open. Yami recognized these people as the Matsumoto's. The couple that lived next door to Yami was asked by his parents to keep an eye on their son. They must have heard all the noise. "What's going on in here? Who are you?"

The stranger glared at the couple. He ran out past them and disappeared into the night. "Get back here!" Tatsuo Matsumoto cried out and ran after him.

Chiko, Tatsuo's wife, ran inside to check on the boys. "Are you guys all right?"

Yami nodded. "We'll be fine. Thank you."

He had his arms wrapped around Yuugi who was still frightened by the blood he saw. Yuugi couldn't stand the thought of hurting someone. The mere sight of blood made him pass out.

He tried to keep his consciousness, but Yuugi couldn't hold it any longer. He grew slack in Yami's arms and closed his eyes.

Yami gasped. "Yuugi!" He carefully caught the boy and tried to shake him awake. "Yuugi, answer me! What's wrong!"

Chiko noticed the blood on the lamp and put two and two together. She placed a gentle hand on Yami's shoulder. "I think he just fainted. Let's get him over to my house. We'll take care of you both."

Yami nodded. "Thank you." He gathered Yuugi in his arms and walked over to Chiko's house. Yami lay Yuugi down on the couch while Chiko fetched a bowl of water and a cloth.

Yami gently stroked Yuugi's cheek. "Please answer me, Yuugi. Wake up."

Chiko sat beside Yami and gently dabbed it against Yuugi's forehead. She twisted the cloth above Yuugi's forehead so the cold water would rain on his face. Yuugi shuddered a few times before slowly opening his eyes. "Yami-kun?"

He sighed, relieved. "Yuugi, I was worried about you."

Yuugi sat up. He wiped the water from his face and looked around, noticing this wasn't Yami's house. "Where are we?"

"We're just at the neighbors. Everything's all right now." Yami smiled at him.

Chiko leaned forward, concerned. "Are you all right? Are either of you hurt?"

Yuugi shook his head. "No, I'm all right."

"As am I." Yami stood up.

Yuugi was confused. "But Yami-kun, that man-"

He smiled. "He didn't do anything. I'm fine, Yuugi, I promise you I'm fine." Yami turned to Chiko. "Would you mind us spending the night?"

"Not at all." It was Tatsuo. He walked inside and sighed. "I couldn't find that guy. He's gone."

"Good. I never want to see him again." Yami smiled. "Thank you for letting us stay."

Chiko nodded. "I'll show you to the guestroom."

Yuugi and Yami followed her. Upon arriving to the upstairs bedroom, Yami said they would stay here for now. Chiko said it wasn't a problem, knowing they needed to be alone.

Yami closed the door after they entered the room and they both walked over to the bed. Yuugi sighed. "I'm sorry. I tried not to pass out, but I just feel so weak whenever I see blood."

Yami smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's all right, Yuugi. I understand. Don't worry so much about it."

Yuugi lay back on the bed. As Yami reclined beside him, he pulled the blankets over both of them. They snuggled close together. Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi's body protectively. Soon, they both fell asleep. The fear and concern from the attack melting away as they lay together.

The clock on the nightstand ticked quietly. It was the only sound heard in the room as they slept peacefully, undisturbed for the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belo – Beautiful (Portuguese)

Masami: n.n woot! That's the end of the chapter!! Atemu-chan shall be writing the next one!

Yuugi: n.n I think it's really awesome that you two are writing this story together. I love the idea of joining together two amazing authors and combining their ideas and work into one single story.

Masami: awww!! Thank you Yuugi-chan! (glomp)

Yami: meh, it's all right.

Masami: -.- please review!! Don't forget to read next chapter! Take your time Atemu-chan! You'll do great!

Masami, Yuugi: (cheerleader cheers with pompoms)

Yami: O.o


	2. Adagio of Blood

Nix: YATTA! (All right in Japanese) It's my turn!!

Yugi: -squeals- YAY! Second chapter already! Yusss!

Yami: -rolls eyes- Okay who gave Yugi the sugar?

Nix: -innocent face- I have no clue what you're talking about.

Yami: -glares-

Yugi: Yaaaaaaaami-chan!!!! I lurve you!

Yami: O.o

Nix: -blinks- Oookay…Well let's get started with the chapter than, shall we?

**Thanks for Reviewing! Here is chapter 2!!**

**Chapter Two: Adagio of Blood

* * *

**Yugi slowly opened his eyes only to notice he wasn't in a room that he was familiar with. He was confused but when he noticed that Yami was next to him he calmed down. 

A sense of apprehension stabbed at his mind and at first, he wasn't sure why. Last nights events came back to him in a flood. He shuddered, remembering what that man had almost done to Yami. He blushed; silently embarrassed that he had passed out after he hit the stranger.

Yami opened his red eyes to see a blushing Yugi looking at the ceiling. Chuckling mentally he tightened his arms around Yugi's waist. Seeing as it had no reaction Yami knew Yugi must have been in a very deep thought.

He leaned in towards Yugi's ear and whispered, "What are you thinking about love?"

Yugi jumped up in shock, as he hadn't even realized that Yami had been awake. "Uhh…Eh-heh… just remember last night. That's all. I do have a question though. Have you ever met or have seen that guy before?"

Yami blinked at the sudden question. "No. I don't think I have. It's weird though. It's almost as if he knew who I was. Maybe he's mistaken me for someone else?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, who else, besides us, has this hairstyle?"

Yami shrugged, a smirk playing across his face before he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Yugi's lips. As they broke contact, they noticed there was another presence in the room. Looking up they saw Chiko.

"Am I interrupting something?" Chiko asked playfully, winking at them.

Yugi and Yami blushed as they shook their heads making Chiko giggle. "Well if you two want there are eggs and waffles downstairs."

Yuugi got up on his knees and bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality, Matsumoto-san."

"It's no problem, but if your parents called they might be worried," Chiko stated before leaving the two to them selves.

Yugi and Yami sat in bed a few moments more before got up and stretched. Looking at each other, they smiled before holding hands. Going down stairs, they nearly drooled at the delicious smells coming for the kitchen.

As they reached their destination, they felt the stomachs leap at the amount of food there was. Eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits and gravy, and waffles were all out on the table. Grinning they both mounted up their plates before digging in.

--

As it was becoming later in the day and they were completely stuffed, Yugi and Yami decided it might be best to go back to his house and change. Afterwards both got ready, agreed they would walk through the park.

As Yugi got dressed, he couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching him. Looking around, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Shrugging, he put on his shirt before meeting Yami down stairs. Yugi blushes slightly at what Yami had on. He wore his leather pants with a crimson long sleeve shirt and two belts criss-crossing on his hips. Yugi drooled mentally, before smiling and taking Yami's waiting hand.

"I love your outfit little one," Yami told him, smiling before placing another chaste kiss on his lips.

Yugi's blushed deepened. He had worn some leather pants and a black long sleeve shirt along with his leather collar and although it was simple, Yami still loved him. Smiling dreamily he kissed Yami back before the two of them headed to the park.

Just when they reached the center, an annoying screech alerted them to what was coming. "YAMI-CHAN!!!!!"

Both flinched as Anzu ran up and tackled Yami. Fuming Yami just about pushed her off until her pained yelp alerted him to someone else doing the job for him.

"You stay off Yami or else!" a voice bellowed.

Yugi looked over shocked. "Yami, why is Nami (1) helping us?

Yami shook his head. "I have no clue aibou."

As Anzu went off glaring Nami turned to them and smiled. "So how's your weekend been going?"

"Busy," Yami replied vaguely. He wanted her to leave so he could be with Yugi alone.

Nami smirked before she shook her head. "I see. Well I probably need to get back to Yukio (2)! See you guys on Monday!"

Yugi and Yami gave each other a confused look before continuing their walk. As they reached the end of the park, they noticed it was almost dinnertime.

Heading back to Yami's house Yugi gathered what he had brought over before the night before and put it by the door. It was about 5:30 now and his grandfather would be there to pick him up around 6:00.

Yami looked at Yugi lovingly, pulling him into an embrace. He buried his face into Yugi's hair trying to memorize the smell. He knew he would see Yugi tomorrow anyways but really didn't want him to leave.

"I love you, Yami-koi," Yugi sighed burying his face into Yami's shirt.

"And I you, Yugi," Yami whispered back before he and Yugi engaged in a passionate kiss.

Yami gently placed his hands on Yugi's hips, his thumbs stroking his soft skin underneath his shirt. Yugi slowly brought his hands up to Yami's neck, interlocking his fingers behind him. He pulled Yami forward and exhaled heavily.

Yami pushed him again the wall, leaving a trail of kisses down Yugi's face to his neck. He gently nibbled on the skin, caressing it with his tongue as well.

Yugi sighed, wrapping his arms around Yami's shoulders. He looked at the clock on the living room wall. "Yami, we have to get going. Jii-chan will be here any minute."

Yami sighed and slowly pulled away. He looked deeply into Yugi's eyes, smiling lovingly at him. Yuugi suddenly shivered, making Yami raise an eyebrow at him.

To their left, the curtains to the window were waving around as the cold wind flowed into the room.

"That window was closed when we left," Yami observed.

Yugi whimpered. "Yami, I'm scared. What if he's here or has been here and has come back for you?"

Yami pulled Yugi close. "Don't worry. I won't let him take me. I swear it. He won't get to either of us."

Yugi noticed it was about 5:50 and his grandpa would be here any minute. Looking up at Yami he brushed his lips across his before breaking the embrace. "I'll search the house. If it's you he's after I don't want him to take you."

Yami watched as Yugi left, worried that something may happen. But at the same time proud that Yugi was getting more brave and open as each day passed. He remember when he first met Yugi he was the shy not quiet cowardly but still not exactly the bravest kid in his class. He knew that he wanted to protect him and love him since the first time he laid eyes on him. Sighing, Yami smiled at the joyous memory.

Yugi searched each room until he noticed Yami's door to his room opened. Slightly perturbed, Yugi stepped closer to the room trying his best not to make a sound. He heard the shuffling of papers that lay across Yami's desk and pouted. Most of the papers were notes or poems that Yugi had wrote to Yami or Yami had written about him. He didn't want any one reading them. Getting closer he heard muttering.

"Stupid boy! If only Yami had known me before this brat he wouldn't have ever gotten together with him. It must have been out of pity," the stranger observed.

Yugi glared, or at least tried to, before walking into the room. "Stop right there!"

The strange looked at him with love filled eyes. "Ah! My _belo um_ (3) has finally come home!"

"_Wait! I'm not-!'_ Yugi thought nervously. He was frozen in place as the stranger slowly approached him. He looked into looking into the intruder's eyes. "But I'm-"

"Sleep _mi amor_. (4) When you wake up you'll feel much better," the stranger coaxed.

Yugi could only comply before one last thought went through his head: _'I'm glad it was me and not Yami,'_ before collapsing into the strangers awaiting arms.

The stranger smirked as he caressed the cheeks of his victim. Extending his wings he hopped out of the bedroom window heading to the unknown with Yugi sleeping in his grasp.

--

Yami paced as his instincts told him something was very wrong. _'It couldn't have taken Yugi this long to check my house unless-!"_

Yami's eyes widened in realization of what must have happened to Yugi. He ran through each room until he reached his bedroom. Looking he noticed that stuff on his desk had been looked through and that the window was open. Going over he looked out only to see a silhouette with Yugi in its arms flying away.

Yami growled in anguish and frustration_. 'How could I let this happen? Yugi! NO! I won't let him take him. I will get him back!" _Yami thought angrily before hearing a knock on his front door.

He tried to compose himself but tears started escaping his eyes. Going down stairs he opened the door only to meet Solomon face to face.

Solomon looked at Yami's appearance and knew right off the bat that something was wrong. "What happened? Where's Yugi?"

"He's…He's been taken," Yami finally forced out, "He was mistaken for me and now he's been taken by a person that who was after me. It's all my fault!"

Solomon pulled Yami into a hug. He considered Yami a member of the family and cared dearly for him. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault. Now let's call the police and see if they can track him."

Yami only nodded, knowing deep within his heart that the police couldn't help this time. As Solomon went to the phone and dialed 911, Yami just watched with dead eyes.

He couldn't believe he had let Yugi go by himself. He had been so foolish. Sitting down on his couch he could vaguely smell Yugi's shampoo from last night. Pulling his legs toward his chest, he wrapped his arms around them before crying silently. His heart ached for his lover.

XxX

Yugi woke up in a dark place. Sitting up he shuddered. "Where am I?"

"You're with me," a strange voice said from within the darkness.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Yugi exclaimed angrily.

"I can tell you're not Yami. You're not nearly as attractive as he is. But you can be used as incentive to bring him to me," the voice explained with a menacing tone.

Yugi's eyes widened as cobalt/black eyes came into view. Shivering he tried backing up before realizing there was a skeleton behind him making him jump forward into the stranger's arms. Struggling, Yugi tried to break free from the grasp of the stranger.

He chuckled. "There's no need to resist. I _will_ win."

The man took hold of Yugi's face and stared deeply into his eyes. He slowly became limp, unable to use his body to fight this stranger. The stranger leaned forward, one arm holding tightly onto Yugi's waist. Suddenly, something sharp pierced his neck.

Yugi gasped and bit his lip. The pain was intense but there was a feeling of unimaginable pleasure. He moaned quietly as the stranger sucked on his neck, drinking a warm liquid that leaked out of a small wound. The feeling of blood flowing down his neck made Yugi faint.

The stranger lapped up the blood, an evil grin on his face. He finished and pulled away, staring at Yugi's face for a moment. He leaned forward and whispered instructions into Yugi's ear, "Once you lead Yami here, you won't be needed anymore. Your memory shall be wiped clean and you'll be alone just as I was for the rest of your immortal life."

He chuckled and set Yuugi down on the floor, walking away with a grin on his face.

**End of chapter**

* * *

(1): Nami is a student at Domino High School and the name means wave in Japanese. 

(2): Yukio is also a student and the name means get what he wants and God will nourish

(3): Belo um: Portuguese for Beautiful One

(4): My amor: Portuguese for My Love

Nix: -peaks out from behind chair- How was it?

Yugi: -bounces happily- I liked it.

Yami: -nods- It was pretty good.

Nix and Yugi: -gasps-

Yami: What?

Nix: -shakes out of shock- You didn't criticize me for once!

Yami: What? I can compliment!

Nix: uh-huh…right. Well I'm outie!

Yugi: -puppy dogs eyes of doom- Please be nice and review.


	3. Crimen Lamentoso

Masami: Hi there everyone!! Thanks for tuning in to our story!! I'm really happy with the way things have been going. Thanks for reviewing and reading! You guys are the best!! And so are you, Atemu-chan!!

Yami: n.n why, thank you!!

Masami: I didn't mean you….

Yami: (goes off to cry in Yuugi's arms)

Yuugi: (sweat drop) n.n hehe, there, there.

Masami: Anyway, I meant my co-author, Atemu-chan! She's been doing really well. I hope I have too! Well, enjoy the next chapter written by me!! By the way "Crimen Lamentoso" is Latin, meaning "Crimson Lament".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Crimen Lamentoso

He stood there, staring down at his prey. His cobalt/black eyes were glittering with sinful pride. He leaned down to whisper gently, his black hair with grey streaks falling down his face like a curtain. "Listen well. You must find him and bring him to me. By any means."

He gently cupped the others cheek. He stood back for a minute, allowing the other to stand. He smirked. His defined facial features accented by his soft, pale skin. His body was tall and lean. Many would describe him as perfection. He turned around and allowed the other to depart.

XxX

Lust was running through his veins as he jumped on the rooftops through the city. His senses were aware of everything around him. Nothing could escape his gaze and his ears heard all. Everything stimulated his body in a way he could never have imagined. He had never felt so invigorated in his life.

He stopped on a rooftop and sniffed the air heavily. He smirked; knowing his pray was close by. Three blocks and he would arrive.

XxX

Yami sat in his bedroom all alone. His parents were still away; they couldn't leave the meeting for anything. It was too important to their company. Sugoroku was talking to the police at their station. Yami had finished with them about an hour ago. He gave the police the best description of the man that he could and told them everything. He couldn't hold anything back from them. If there were some kind of information that would find Yuugi, he would tell them.

Yami wiped away a tear. He was overwhelmed with guilt. _'It's all my fault that Yuugi was kidnapped. I'm the one he wanted. But why did he take Yuugi? Could he have mistaken him for me? Or was it to lure me to him?'_

Confusing thoughts plagued his mind. He couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around what was going on. _'Why is he after me in the first place? Who is he?'_

Yami felt a headache beginning to form so he got up and took a long, hot shower. As the water ran down his tense body, he slowly started to relax. He was still upset and confused, but he knew he would be able to at least get to sleep tonight.

He dried himself off and changed into his pajamas. He turned off the light in his bedroom and pulled the blanket on top of him. He sighed and closed his eyes.

As Yami drifted off to sleep, his dreams were invaded with visions of Yuugi. Some were happy and some were sad. Either way, it wouldn't matter what kind of memory it was. He still wept in his sleep.

--

He slowly opened the window and crawled inside Yami's bedroom. He shut the window and turned around to the bed with a satisfied smirk on his face. His prey was fast asleep.

He slowly straddled Yami's ankles, making sure not to touch him just yet, and crawled up his body until their faces were only a few inches apart.

His sharp eyes watched as tears gently rolled down his cheeks. He kissed them away, licking the salty droplets from his lips. He moaned quietly, watching Yami stir. His prey was awakening.

Yami's lips parted slightly as he slowly came out of his dream. The other leaned forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Yami gasped and opened his eyes completely. He stared into amethyst eyes in shock. _'Yuugi . . .'_

Yuugi closed his eyes and slipped his tongue inside Yami's mouth. He sensually caressed the other, eliciting a moan. Yami's eyes fluttered closed, giving into his lover's caresses.

He took his hands from under the blanket and ran his fingers through Yuugi's wild, silky hair. Yuugi pulled away and pushed the blanket down to Yami's waist. He unbuttoned Yami's pajama shirt and gently licked his chest.

Yami moaned quietly. "Yuugi . . . please, don't tell me this is a dream."

He smirked, not saying a word. He opened his mouth and his lips surrounded Yami's nipple. His fingers teased the other one as Yami arched towards his touch.

Yuugi pulled away and sat up, straddling Yami's hips. He looked down at the other and smiled seductively. "I assure you, love, this is no dream."

He leaned down and gently kissed Yami's stomach. He kissed his way towards Yami's hip and started gently nibbling, moving the waistband of Yami's pants as needed. Yami moaned, gripping the sheets below him. His mind was clouded.

Satisfied with the mark he left behind, Yuugi sat up again. He lowered himself on top of Yami and kissed his neck once. Then, without warning, his teeth punctured Yami's throat where his blood pumped the most.

Yami gasped, crying out in pain. He grabbed Yuugi's shoulders and was about to push him off. But for some reason, he just couldn't do it. A wave of pleasure slammed over his body as Yuugi started drinking the blood, suckling and licking Yami's neck.

Yami moaned, biting his lip. He turned his head so Yuugi could reach more of his neck, silently begging him not to stop. Yami's eyes stayed open, not looking at anything. He stared off into space feeling nothing but absolute pleasure.

Without even realizing it, Yami lifted his hips so his groin would rub against Yuugi's. Yuugi smirked. He slowly slipped his hand into Yami's pants, underneath his boxers. He gently wrapped his fingers around Yami's member and massaged the tender skin.

Yami cried out in pleasure, bucking his hips towards Yuugi's hand. He pulled Yuugi towards him, whispering his name in a lusty voice. Yuugi slowly drank the blood, sucking on his skin in a slow sensual manner.

His fingers gripped him a little tighter, the tempo of his massage becoming faster. Yami felt his cheeks turn red from the pleasure, writhing and begging for more. He was panting from the adrenaline in his veins.

Yuugi swallowed every drop of blood he could, making sure none of it fell onto the sheets. Yami finally reached his orgasm a few seconds before Yuugi finished drinking every last drop of blood.

Yuugi took his hand out of Yami's pants and licked his orgasm off his hand. Yuugi looked down at Yami. He was lying still as his life faded away. He would be dead soon.

"He will be pleased to have you in his arms." Yuugi leaned down and captured Yami's lips in a kiss once more.

As he pulled away, Yami moaned disgustedly at the taste of blood. "Yuugi . . ."

Yuugi gasped, a terrible pain shooting through his head. He rolled off of Yami and held his head. He almost screamed from the pain he felt. He fought of the man's suggestion and once it was broken, he collapsed against the bed beside Yami.

He sobbed quietly, ashamed at what he had done. Yami was dead now. He had killed him. Now Yami would be exactly like him. He curled up against Yami's side, crying softly. "I'm so sorry Yami. I'm sorry!"

Yami made no move to comfort him. He didn't say a word. His body was still. His heart beat no more.

XxX

The sun set, changing the colors of the white walls in Yami's room to orange and red. The two of them had lay in bed all through the day. Yami had yet to awaken and Yuugi refused to leave his side. He had fallen asleep around noon and woke up when the sun was starting its decline behind the horizon.

He started crying again. He couldn't believe what he had done. How could he have done that to Yami, the one he loved? It wasn't fair to sentence him to the same fate Yuugi was forced into.

As the sun's final rays disappeared, Yami took a deep breath. Yuugi rolled onto his side away from him. Yuugi was too ashamed to look at his lover.

Yami slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't remember a thing of what happened last night. He felt so strange. What happened to him?

Yami gasped. He remembered seeing Yuugi. He looked to side and sure enough, there was his lover. "Yuugi!"

The shorter flinched. He curled into a ball and sobbed. _'Please don't be angry at me, Yami.'_

Yami placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "What's wrong, Yuugi? Are you hurt?"

He turned Yuugi towards himself, concern coating his eyes. Yuugi looked up into his crimson orbs and tears fell from his own eyes. "I'm so sorry, Yami. Please forgive me!"

Yami held his face. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and sat up. He sobbed and cried for a few minutes as Yami held him. When he finally calmed down, Yuugi turned his head towards Yami's neck. His lips grazed the spot where he had bitten and drank all of Yami's blood.

Yami gasped. The feeling of lips on his neck again triggered the return of his memories from the previous night. He pulled back and looked Yuugi in the eyes. "What's going on?"

He sniffed. "It's him, that man who attacked you before. His name is Alcimar. He mistook me for you when he took me away. When I woke up, I was with him. And . . . he changed me. He drank my blood and made me a vampire. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true."

Yami gasped. That couldn't be true. Vampires were just mythical creatures. But how else could he explain what happened last night? He nodded. "I do believe you, Yuugi."

Yuugi sighed. He pressed his cheek against Yami's chest. "When I woke up after that . . . well, I don't know what happened exactly, but somehow, he made me do exactly what he wanted. He told me to find you and . . . bring you to him. But instead, I did something even worse. I made you like me! I'm so sorry!!"

Yami tightened his hold on Yuugi. "Shh, don't cry. It's all right, Yuugi. I'm fine. I'm not angry with you. Don't worry, it's all right."

Yuugi nodded. He wanted so badly to believe that. In Yami's arms he felt anything could be possible.

Yami rubbed his back. "Just calm down, Yuugi. It's all right." Yuugi sighed and relaxed somewhat. "Tell me. Who's this Alcimar?"

"He's the one that attacked you that time." Yuugi said. "He told me that he was in love with you and he would do anything to have you. He would kill anyone to make sure you were in his arms. H-he used me to try and get you to hate me. He wanted you to stop loving me so he could replace me."

Yami growled. "That bastard. How dare he?"

Yuugi sighed. "What are we going to do now? Alcimar will come after you again. He's not going to stop until you're in his arms!"

Yami smiled and looked into Yuugi's eyes. "I promised you I wouldn't let him take me, Yuugi. I don't break my promises." He stood up and held Yuugi's hands. "We'll run away. We'll go somewhere else and hide from him. I'm not going to leave you, Yuugi. We'll always be together."

They quickly showered together and put on new clothes. Under the cover of darkness, they left Yami's house and started walking through the alleys. Yuugi stopped walking. He grabbed Yami's hand and stopped him. "Yami, what about our families? What will we tell them? I couldn't just leave my grandfather without some kind of explanation."

Yami sighed. He knew exactly what Yuugi meant. He loved his parents very much. How could he just leave and break their hearts? It wasn't fair.

Yami turned around. "We'll leave a note for your grandfather. I have an idea."

--

Sugoroku heard someone knocking on the door. He walked over to it and opened it. No one stood at the entrance. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

On the window of his door, he noticed a piece of paper taped to the glass. He took it off the door and read it.

"Sugoroku-san, I've gone out to look for Yuugi. The police won't find him in time. Please tell my parents I'll be all right. I promise I'll find him. I'll bring him back."

Sugoroku looked up and down the street to see if he could find Yami but the young man was gone. "Please be careful."

--

Yuugi sighed. "I hope they won't worry too much."

"My parents will understand. I'm sure Sugoroku-san will, as well." Yami assured him. "Let's go."

Yami took hold of Yuugi's hand and they started walking down the street. Yuugi looked up at Yami. "Where will we go?"

"Somewhere out of Japan." Yami said, sadly. "If your enemies know where you are, don't be there."

Yuugi nodded. He sighed and kept his chin up. He was surprised to see two familiar faces just down the street.

The two girls smiled at them. Nami waved. "Hey there! I'm surprised to see you two."

Yuugi smiled politely. "Hello Nami-chan, Yukio-chan."

Yami nodded curtly as a greeting. "I'm sorry, but we have to go."

"Where are you off to?" Yukio asked. "Would you mind if we tagged along?"

Yami nodded. "Yes, we would. I'm sorry but we must leave."

Nami smiled. "Aren't you going to tell us where you're going?"

"It's none of your business." Yami said sternly, but still being polite.

Yuugi bowed, saying goodbye and they left. The two of them walked in silence for a while. Yuugi still had a burning question. "Where will we go, Yami? What will we do?"

He sighed. "I don't know."

Yami decided they should go to the pier. _'Maybe there we might think of something.'_

They sat on one of the docks staring at the stars. A nearby ship blew its horn, causing the two of them to jump in surprise. Yami looked over at the ship that started to depart. On the boxes it was carrying, there was a large sticker that read, "Fragile: Handle With Care. Send To America."

He smiled and grabbed Yuugi's hand. "Get ready to jump."

Yuugi was about to ask what he meant when he saw the ship coming in close. He gulped and stood up. Yami tightened his grip. "Three . . . two . . . now!"

They jumped onto the ship and successfully made it aboard. They hid under the tarp that protected the cargo. By boat it would take some time until they reached America so the tarp would also protect them from the sunlight. They snuggled together and stayed silent the entire time.

This boat would take them to a place where they might be safe from Alcimar. Free from his threat. And free to love each other.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Masami: n.n yay! another chapter down.

Yuugi: you were right, Masami. Things are going very well with this story!

Masami: THEY ARE!! I'd just like to thank all of our reviewers and our readers and my fellow author, Atemu-chan. (glares at Yami before he can say anything)

Yami: T-T

Masami: see you next time!


	4. Licentia Staccato

**Nix: -sighs- I know, I know…LATE AGAIN!**

**Yami: That's right you should be ashamed! Think of all the poor readers who thought they were going to get to read more of this over the break and now look! It's MLK Day weekend and you're just NOW getting it up.**

**Yugi: Yamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Please don't be mean today! She has to deal with some pretty hard teachers this semester not to mention the icy weather.**

**Nix: Really! The weather's going to be the death of me!**

**Yami: Well get on with the story then so at least the readers will get to read it before you die!**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will! This story has been written by both Masami Mistress of Fire and I so I don't own it fully either. The plot was our own original idea.**

**---------Chapter 4: Licentia Staccato---------**

Yuugi awoke to the sound of children playing nearby. He stiffened before remembering that no one knew about them as long as they stayed there.

He hadn't experimented with the old vampire myth of going into the sunlight, but something told him that he could but Yami couldn't. Could it be some kind of vampire sense? He wasn't sure. There was a lot he and Yami didn't know yet and it worried him.

How could they prepare for Alcimar if they couldn't even protect themselves? Yuugi turned toward Yami to see the peaceful expression in place. Nothing had ever made Yuugi feel this safe until Yami had came into his life.

As he continued watching Yami sleep, Yuugi didn't notice the pair of eyes that peeked underneath the tarp. The eyes disappeared and there was movement followed by quiet talking. Then two pairs of eyes were looking under the tarp.

"What is it?" the blue-eyed one asked.

"I don't know," the gray-eyed one replied before lifting the tarp a bit more.

Yuugi noticed the change in lighting immediately. Acting quickly, he shielded Yami's body from the exposure of the deadly sunlight. As he moved he heard a gasp and scream coming from behind him. Looking around, he saw two girls, one looking about ten with blue eyes, the other seven or eight with gray eyes.

"Please drop the tarp. My friend can't last in the light," Yuugi said, trying to keep Yami protected from the sun's harmful rays.

The girls nodded before coming under the tarp. They watched as Yuugi quickly checked Yami over for wounds. He sighed as he turned towards the girls noticing their semi-afraid glances. Smiling, Yuugi turned towards them. His vampire instinct was telling him to go ahead and feed on these pathetic mortals, but the newly acquired light power, if that's what it was, as well as what was left of his mortal side told him that he shouldn't let the power consume.

"W-what are you doing under here?" the youngest girl finally asked.

"My friend and I are going to America to...uhh... meet some friends of ours. Sorry if I scared you a minute ago. I didn't mean to," Yuugi explained.

"That's ok." She smiled. "I'm Amanda and this is Kayla. We're the captain's daughters."

Yuugi smiled back. "Nice to meet you. I'm... err... Heba and that's Atem."

Kayla (the one with blue eyes) looked at Yuugi questionably. "Why are you and your friend on this ship? Why not on a cruise liner?

"We got on this ship by accident and decided it would be best to stay hidden so we wouldn't be counted as stowaways," Yuugi lied.

A groan made the two girls jump while Yuugi smiled softly. Yami's eyes snapped open as the smell of humans reached his nose. Worried, he grabbed where he thought his beloved was, only to find that he wasn't there. Now frightened beyond belief, Yami sat up completely. Looking around he exhaled in relief that Yuugi was in front of him, but tensed as he saw two girls.

"Ra! Don't scare me like that! I thought humans had got you" Yami exclaimed, pulling Yuugi into a hug.

"It's okay 'Atem'. Nothing bad happened. I'm all right. Plus I think you're scaring Amanda and Kayla," Yuugi replied, pulling out of the embrace.

"Oh... Sorry about my actions girls," Yami calmly stated.

"It's all right. We're okay, but-" Kayla started.

"Kayla, Amanda, where are you two girls? You better not be under the tarp again. Remember last time?" A male voice called.

The girls seemed to blanch at this statement. Both scrambled to get up while Yuugi moved to shield Yami again.

"We were, but not anymore, Daddy!" Amanda yelled, coming out of the tarp first.

"We'll be back later with food. According to Dad, we should reach port around noon two days from now," Kayla explained before leaving.

"What was that all about?" Yami inquired.

"They discovered us when they were playing hide and seek. Hey Yami, will you promise me that you'll never go out into sunlight?" Yuugi asked, worried for his koibito's health.

"All right. Why? Did you learn anything more about our powers?" Yami responded.

Yuugi was quiet awhile before he looked at Yami "Not really. I only know that I'm able to live in sunlight, but as it is, you aren't."

Yami seemed indignant at being told this tidbit of information, but knew it to be completely true. Sighing in frustration, Yami placed his head on Yuugi's shoulder trying to find some condolence.

Yuugi knew his dark's inner turmoil and knew there wasn't anything to do about it. Slowly he pushed Yami's head up to where they were eye to eye. Yuugi timidly closed the space between the two and placed a kiss on Yami's lips. As he went to draw back Yami pulled him back in for a soul-searing kiss.

Yami ran his tongue along Yuugi's lip getting the effect he wanted as Yuugi opened his mouth invitingly. He started to map out his love's mouth when Yuugi's own tongue joined in. They dueled back in forth both thinking the same though 'maybe this trip won't be to boring after all.' After a minute had passed the broke the intimate kiss, panting heavily.

Yuugi looked sleepily at Yami before crawling into his lap and falling asleep. Yami smiled at how incredibly angelic his light looked then. He watched him sleep awhile longer before feeling the effects of drowsiness on himself. Yami shifted ever so slightly Yuugi was lying on his chest, his arms snaked about his light's waist. He kissed him lightly one the forehead before falling asleep himself.

XxX

The two lovers had been on the ship for three days now. It had been fun for a little while, especially when Amanda and Kayla managed to sneak under the tarp. They had their fill of rats due to the fact the girls were adapted at catching things (claiming to have had a gerbil that had always escaped in the past) and human food as well. Yami and Yuugi couldn't help but grow attached to the two as they were just too friendly toward them even knowing about the whole vampire thing. Somehow the girls had manage to get the crew to steer clear of the area Yami and Yuugi were occupying at the moment making their life a whole lot easier.

The two had been sleeping peacefully in each others embrace once again when they were awaken by shouting near by. Sitting up, they noticed right off the bat that the tarp had shifted and it was now nightfall. They guessed the only reason they were still hidden was the fact that the girls were getting lectured once again from what they could here. They both stretched their stiff muscles before noticing the small amount of food lying by them and a note. Taking the note, Yuugi read aloud:

"Dear Heba and Atem,

Thanks for becoming our friends. We couldn't be happier to have been able to hang out on the ship ride! It's normally boring especially since dad's always busy. Although we probably won't see each other again, Kayla and I have decided to leave you our address in case you're in town again and need a place to stay.

Amanda and Kayla Ballard

816 Cherry Blvd.

San Francisco, California 91734

We left you some more food. By the way you two look cute sleeping! Well, we've almost reached port so it's goodbye for now.

Love,

Kayla and Amanda"

"Aww! They're sweet girls. I just hope Alcimar doesn't get to them," Yuugi whispered.

Yami nodded as he noticed there were people coming their way. Grabbing Yuugi's hand, he led him behind a crate as the tarp was moved yet again. There were two men in uniform inspecting a crate with what appeared to be a business logo called Kaiba Corp.

"Kaiba... why does that name sound familiar?" Yuugi asked himself as they watched the suits pick up the crates and walk off with them.

"Hey! Isn't that the Seto Kaiba who sets up our dual tournaments?" Yami asked as if they should have known this all along.

Yuugi's eyes widened as it hit him. Grabbing Yami's hand, Yuugi quickly pulled them along. Looking around Yuugi saw no one as he told Yami to follow him while hopping over the side of the ship and landing behind another crate. Yami went to go when he heard a sound. Staring at the man Yami noticed he was drunk and used his speed to follow Yuugi as well. Catching their breaths and looking around the side of the crate, Yuugi and Yami spotted thee U-haul that was getting loaded with the Kaiba Corp boxes.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Yami asked, eyeing the truck.

Yuugi's bright red face came into Yami's view. "I-I dunno. I thought we could just wing it…."

"You got to be kidding me! So you drug me across the ship, risked us getting caught, only to tell me you don't even have a plan?" at Yuugi's head shake, Yami sighed before continuing, "Okay... how about we go to New York, pay Kaiba a visit, and see what we can do and go from there?"

"Great! Let's hurry while there's no one around." Yuugi whispered quickly as they both ran and got into the U-haul.

Sighing contently, they both snuggled in their embrace. They were hidden in the back. Thankfully a smaller crate was in front of them and it helped block out most of the moonlight and streetlights meaning it would be a good sun block. They both were going to be able to spend quality time with each other once more.

**---------End Chapter 4---------**

**Nix: I know there wasn't much action this chapter but I promise next chapter will be amazing! Especially since Masami's writing it!**

**Yami: -sighs- Joy…two crazy writers…**

**Nix: -glares- You're pushing it.**

**Yugi: - sweatdrops and smiles slightly- YAY! FLUFF! Oh and…-puppy dog eyes of doom- Review please…it's not nice to just read the story and leave.**


	5. Con Brio

Masami: Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!

Yami: Sure…

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Con Brio

The truck rumbled about occasionally going over a bump. Yuugi and Yami sat comfortably in the corner, waiting to arrive at the Kaiba Corp. headquarters. Neither was completely sure what to do when they saw Kaiba, but his intelligence might help them out.

There was about a half an hour ride to the headquarters. Yuugi heard beeping as the truck reversed. "Yami, I think we're here."

He took off his jacket and put it over Yami. If his heart would still beat, it would have been going a mile a minute. Either way, he was still nervous.

The engine stopped and the truck was still. A door opened and closed before a few people started talking. Sensing how nervous Yuugi was, Yami took his hand and squeezed it gently.

The door to the cargo hold of the truck was opened. Someone crawled inside and turned on a flashlight pointing it in different directions. Yuugi flinched as the light was shined on them.

"Hey! What's this? Stowaways, eh?" He said.

Yuugi eyes adjusted to the light and saw the man in a suit holding a gun. "Step out of there, slowly!"

Both of them knew that a gun wouldn't hurt them but they didn't have much of a choice accept to obey if they wanted to see Kaiba. Yuugi stole a quick glance behind the guard and saw nothing but grey. Were they inside the building?

The two of them slowly climbed out of the truck, standing on cement. Yami took off Yuugi's jacket and saw that there were in a small indoor loading dock and parking lot. Inside here, he was safe.

He turned his attention to the guards. Yami began, "Sir, please. We are no dangers to anyone here. We're desperate to see Kaiba."

"And just why is that?" Another guard asked.

Yuugi spoke up. "We need to ask him for work!"

Yami raised an eyebrow. _'What?'_

"Work, is it?" The first one said. "Kaiba-san does not handle interviews with applicants. However, I'm sure he'd love to interrogate a few criminals."

The two guards grabbed Yuugi and Yami, pulling them up several flights of stairs. They entered an elevator and one of them pushed a button for the top floor. It started to raise them up one level at a time.

Yami looked over at Yuugi to make sure he was all right. The guard had a tight hold on him, but it didn't look too painful. A bell dinged and the elevator stopped allowing the doors to open. The two vampires were practically dragged to a huge set of double doors. Above the doors, a small sign read "Conference Room A".

The guard holding Yami banged on the door. "Kaiba-san! There's an emergency!"

Yuugi sighed. He hardly thought a few unarmed intruders were an emergency.

There was silence. Beyond the doors, Yami and Yuugi's sensitive ears could hear whispering voices and clothes rustling. Finally, a male cleared his throat and said, "Come in."

The guard opened the door and dragged them inside. The two security men pushed the intruders away. Yami caught Yuugi to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"We're sorry to interrupt Jounouchi-san's visit, Kaiba-san. But these two were found amongst the new Duel Disk shipments." One of them said.

"They claimed to be here looking for work." Said the other.

Seto tangled his fingers together and leaned forward, cautiously observing them. Yami saw the CEO silently sniff the air before narrowing his eyes. He hummed thoughtfully. "Leave them here. I'll deal with them personally."

The guards were surprised at his order, but had to obey it. They bowed to Seto and left the room closing the door behind them.

Seto smirked. "You're not human."

"No." Yami replied flatly. "But neither are you."

"And we aren't looking for work, either." Yuugi said.

The chair next to Seto turned around. A blonde hair man with honey colored eyes looked back that to two of them. He smiled. "Then why are you here?"

Yami paused. "My name is Yami and this is my boyfriend, Yuugi. We..." He looked to Yuugi for help in the answer.

Neither was really sure on what to say. Their vampire side had been revealed, leaving the awkward descriptions over with. But what could they say now?

Seto raised an eyebrow. "How long have you been vampires?"

"Only a few days." Yuugi said.

The blonde smiled. "Well, we've been vampires for some time. Perhaps we could teach you a few things so you're not inexperienced."

Yuugi blinked. "Would you really do that?"

Seto shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Why not? It's hard to find things out on your own when you don't know what you're looking for."

The blonde stood up with a big smile on his face. "Then it's settled! The name's Jounouchi and I'll be your top sensei from now on!"

Seto closed his eyes and sighed. He was obviously used to this. Seto stood up and walked out of the room. Before closing the door, he said, "I'll be right back."

Jounouchi sat down again, inviting them to do the same. "So what's your story?"

Yuugi shifted in his chair. "Well, there isn't much to tell really!" He chuckled nervously.

"We went to a club and met a few people." Yami said. "They tricked us into becoming vampires. We thought they were just lying."

Jounouchi shook his head. "That's terrible. Who would do that?" The question was rhetorical. "But then, why did you come to Seto? Before now, you didn't know he was a vampire."

"Well, I guess we just kind of figured that because he was so smart, Kaiba-san could help us out in some way." Yuugi explained. "We felt a kind of pull towards him."

Jounouchi smiled. "Looks like you know about your vampire sense."

Seto walked back into the room carrying something in his hand. He put one of the objects on the table and carried the other with him to Jounouchi. "Drink it."

Yuugi bit his lip. Before them lay a package of blood. He looked at Yami for some kind of reassurance. Yami looked back at him and shrugged. He picked it up and put the spout in his mouth. He gently sucked some of the blood into his mouth and swallowed it.

Yuugi watched him carefully. Yami's breathing became deeper and slower. Yuugi sensed that Yami was having some sort of adrenaline rush. His composer was no longer cool and collected. Could he be that affected by it?

"Drink it." Seto said. "You don't need to worry, it's what happens some times when you've had blood for the first time. Remember yours, Jounouchi?"

He blushed. "Shut up."

Yuugi watched as Yami drank the entire package. Seto chuckled and threw another to Yuugi. "Trust me."

Yuugi picked it up and sighed. He put the spout in between his lips and drank it slowly. Yuugi closed his eyes as a strange feeling ran though his body. He had never felt so on fire in his life.

He finished the blood and grabbed Yami's arm. "Yami..."

Yami looked over at him and put a hand on top of Yuugi's. "Are you all right?"

Seto saw how Yuugi was reacting and smiled. "He's fine. Let's get him to a bedroom."

Yami obediently followed Seto upstairs and into a room. Yuugi leaned on him the whole way there, gently pawing at Yami's arm.

Seto opened the door and allowed them in. Once the door was shut, Yuugi pushed Yami against it, crushing his lips in a kiss. Yami gasped. What on earth was Yuugi doing?

He held Yuugi's shoulders and pushed him back. "Yuugi, what are you doing?"

His eyes were heavy with lust and half lidded. "Please just kiss me, Yami. I want you now."

"What?" Yami grew concerned. What happened to make Yuugi like this?

Yuugi kissed Yami again and undid his belt buckle. He dropped to his knees and kissed Yami's stomach as he undid his jeans and slowly lowered them.

Yami bit his lip. Yuugi's caresses were very tempting. As a vampire, simple kisses seemed to awake his entire body. He wanted so badly for Yuugi to go further but he knew Yuugi wasn't in his right mind.

Yami fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Yuugi's torso, holding him close. "Yuugi, stop. We can't do this. Not now."

Yuugi whimpered. He wanted so badly for Yami to touch him and hold him. Soon, he fell asleep and went limp in Yami's arms. The other carried Yuugi to the bed and tucked him in.

Yami fastened his pants again and walked back down to the conference room. He burst through the door and glared at Seto. "What's wrong with Yuugi?"

Jounouchi chuckled. "Nothing. It's his first time having blood right? Sometimes, that's how vampires react to it."

"Drinking blood puts one in such a high that they do what their bodies want. Usually, that involved sexual encounters." Seto explained. "He'll be all right. It's not like this will happen every time. He needs to get used to the high and overcome whatever he feels. You did."

Yami sighed. He knew Seto was right. He walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. "What else can you tell me about vampires?"

"Well, that depends on what you want to know." Jounouchi said. "We've been vampires for a while now but it's not like we know everything."

Yami nodded. He paused in thought, before saying. "Have you ever heard of a vampire named Alcimar?"

Silence answered him first. Jounouchi looked at Seto, watching his lover's face. But Seto shook his head. "I'm sorry. I've never heard of him before."

"Neither have I." Jounouchi added. "Why did you want to know? Are you looking for him?"

Yami sighed. "It's nothing important." He leaned forward. "What does being a vampire mean exactly?"

Seto thought it was a strange question; surely this man had heard the legends. But most legends become distorted over time. "It means that you are not alive nor dead. You walk the realm of the living without a beating heart or soul. To keep yourself in this state, you have to feed off of the lives of those with true life."

"Most vampires can only last a few days, almost a week without blood." Jounouchi added. "Otherwise, they go into a blood lust and kill humans. They drink from countless victims, blinded by their hunger. Afterwards, some get sick from excess and vomit the blood that their system didn't take in."

Yami tensed at hearing of such a terrible form of lust. How could this pain exist?

"Make sure you watch how much blood you drink. Too much can also make you sick. Though not as bad as a blood lust." Seto smirked.

Jounouchi began, "Instead, you'll become completely paralyzed, throwing up constantly."

"And you wouldn't want yourself or your lover to go through that, now would you?" Seto said.

--

Once all of his questions were answered, Yami went to check on Yuugi. The other woke only a few minutes after he had entered the room.

"How do you feel, Yuugi?" Yami asked.

His amethyst eyes were no longer clouded, nor was he trying to kiss Yami. Yuugi sat up and sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry for . . . I don't even know what came over me."

Yami smiled. "It's all right, koi. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

He explained what had happened so Yuugi would no longer be confused. Yuugi was relieved to know there was nothing wrong with him.

Yami stood up and brought Yuugi out of the bed. "Come on. We need to learn what our powers are."

As they exited the room, Yuugi asked what he meant. Yami smiled and took Yuugi's hand. "You'll see."

--

Seto sighed. "Neither of you are concentrating hard enough!"

Jounouchi shook his head. "Don't be so hard on them. It's not easy to do this."

Seto ignored him. "Try it again. Clear your thoughts, this time! Don't let anything distract you."

Yami sighed as he let his body relax. He thought of nothing and listened only to Seto's voice.

"Yami, you have a darker spirit. Concentrate on the shadows around the room." He instructed. "Deepen them, give them life. Bend them to your will."

Yami imagined himself in a room with shadows surrounding him. They were still, inert. But suddenly, the shadows moved to his will. They twisted with impatience, awaiting their orders.

Seto nodded approvingly as the shadows outside of Yami's imagination were spiking and curling. He looked at Yuugi. "Now, Yuugi, counter him. Use the light of your soul to erase his shadows!"

Yuugi's face twisted with concentration. He thought of a star falling into the room and illuminating everything. The shadows ceased to exist.

There was a bright blast of light that only lasted a few seconds. It was all he could muster.

Seto sighed impatiently. "No, no, no! You're not doing it right! We're getting nowhere with this."

Yuugi bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

Jounouchi scoffed. "Don't listen to him, Yuugi-kun. He expects constant perfection from everything." He nudged Seto. "Take it easy on them. They've only been vampires for a few days. Plus, it's their first lesson. They're trying."

Seto obviously didn't agree with what Jounouchi was saying but he was in no mood to fight. "Fine. Jounouchi will show you to your room. I'm done with you today."

They left the basement of Kaiba's mansion and walked up to the bedrooms. Jounouchi put an arm around Yuugi's shoulders. "Don't let him get to you, Yuugi-kun. He's rough at the start but he won't always be so mean."

Yuugi smiled at him. "Thank you, Jounouchi-kun."

Yami nodded once to the blonde in parting as he and Yuugi entered their room. They lay on the bed together and kissed.

Yami smiled. "You did well, Yuugi."

He chuckled. "You did better."

Yami kissed the tip of Yuugi's nose. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Yuugi snuggled closer to Yami and sighed. "Sleep well, koi."

Yami pressed Yuugi to him. "You as well."

They soon drifted off into an undisturbed sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

Masami: That was a hard chapter to write! n.n' sorry if it's lame!

Yuugi: I think this is going well!

Yami: Sure…

Masami: Please review!


	6. Andante Attaca

**Nix: It's been ages! I finally go this out!**

**Yami: She's been "busy" with homework.**

**Nix: -glares- I really have!**

**Yugi: Yami! Her English teacher is a bit of a witch! Stop harrassing her!**

**Yami: -cracks knuckles- Well…I could always send her-**

**Yugi and Nix: NO!**

**Yami: Fine…always ruin my fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I own a bit of Alcimar and a bit of another OC...and some of this plot. Other than that I don't own anything!**

**Warnings: BOYXBOY! YYXY KXJ RXB MXM! Don't like…why are you still reading this? **

**Chapter 6: Andante Attaca

* * *

**

A few weeks had gone by since Yugi and Yami had arrived at Kaiba's. Yugi still had problem with trying to get his light powers to cooperate while Yami had the basics down and was trying out different things he could do with his powers. The only time Yami seemed to loose his cool was when he was very emotional or when he had drank a lot of blood. 

Soon enough, Yugi had found a way to bend his light powers to his will, but still struggled to get them to remain constant. He explained it almost seemed fluid and ever changing. But both Jounouchi and Kaiba were confident he would get it.

"Now try to picture something bright and humongous! Try to bring it to life but with your light," Jounouchi tried explaining once more as Kaiba had given up on Yugi.

"O-okay," Yugi stuttered, unsure before he closed his eyes in concentration. Something suddenly sparked in his memory. A warm golden light filled his senses calming him. A yelp of pain caused him to break the concentration and his eyes to open. He stared at Jounouchi in shock that something had hurt him. "You okay, Jounouchi?"

"What did you just do? It got slightly dark before bam! Light seemed to burst and surround your body!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"I…I just thought of light and then…I felt warm light…." Yugi trailed nervous as to what Jounouchi would think of him.

Jounouchi's jaw dropped. "Holy crap! Seto! You and Yami had better get over here now!"

Seto and Yami came running into the room a few seconds later. Faces set in what seemed like a scared, protective feature breathing slightly more heavily than normal as they had just ran from the other side of the house.

Seeing no threat they turned their attention to Jounouchi and Yugi. Noticing Yugi's confused gaze and Jounouchi's joyous grin, they both knew nothing was seriously wrong.

"What is it, Jounouchi?" Kaiba asked coolly.

"The both of you have got to see this!!" Jounouchi exclaimed as he turned towards Yugi. "Do it exactly how you did it last time, okay?"

Yugi gulped but complied as he closed his eyes. Shaking he focused on the light which once again calmed him. This time however he felt like Yami was holding him lovingly. He was brought out of his trance by an ear-piercing scream. Snapping his eyes open he noticed Yami's form shaking on the ground, multiple wounds applied to him.

Fear and concern filled Yugi's whole body as he rushed towards Yami. "Yami! Yami are you alright?"

As Yugi went to reach out to Yami he stopped, his eyes wide. He was the reason Yami was hurt. It was his fault.

Yami was trying to reach up and caress his face, wordlessly saying he was fine. But Yugi backed away from him, afraid of harming Yami again. He quickly ran out of the room, tears streaming from his eyes.

Seto kneeled down and poured a packet of blood into Yami's mouth. As soon as Yami swallowed he started recovering. After all his wounds were healed he sat up and stared sadly in the direction Yugi went.

"Aibou…." Yami whispered quietly.

Noticing Yami's sorrow-filled gaze, Jounouchi came and laid a comforting hand on Yami's shoulder. "It's going to be alright, Yami. You've just got to give him some time. He's afraid he's going to hurt you again."

Yami stood up to face Jounouchi with a nasty glare. "How is that alright? He's afraid of even touching me or rather being in the same room as me now!"

Kaiba hissed as he stood between Yami and Jounouchi, a cold glare locked in place. "The reason he knows that it will be okay is because the same thing happened to us, alright? Back off!"

Yami looked up in shock at this new tid-bit of information. Never before had he even thought that these two could have gone through the suffering they were going through now. "Will you tell me what happened?"

Kaiba snorted. "No. You don't deserve to know."

Yami growled, his ruby flashing dangerously as his shadows circled around him. Just as he was about to attack the thought of Yugi made him back down. Yugi wouldn't want him fighting like this; especially since they've helped them so much. He mentally called a shadow forth and told it to go find and look after Yugi.

Jounouchi's eyes softened at Yami's love for Yugi. "I'll tell you, then."

Yami looked up surprised and happy, new found hope shinning in his ruby eyes. "Thanks Jounouchi."

"When Seto and I first started out," began Jounouchi, "We had no clue how to survive until a woman with bright blue eyes, bluish almost silver hair, and very pale skin appeared. We were in a car crash and probably would have died. But then she told us she was the one who had rescued us and turned us to vampires. She said her name was Kisara.

"Anyways, we were left to figure things out by our selves when a vampire killed Kisara. We couldn't find who it was, though. Anyway, we were able to figure most things out after she left us. Seto was the first to realize we had powers because he couldn't take warm showers or cook without feeling a little uncomfortable. Once he told me this I started to notice I got really hot in the night and the hot water never felt warm enough for me even when I had turned it up all the way.

"We didn't really know how to work them so we did a few…experiments with our new found abilities. A few months went by and we both had our powers under control…or so we thought. One day we got into a huge argument. We both lost our tempers and control of our powers. I ended up hurting Seto with my fire while the ice he had shot at me became water and only stung for a bit. I was so afraid that I'd hurt him again that I stayed with my little sister, Shizuka, for a while.

"She understood what had happened surprisingly and comforted me. As a few days past I started to notice my fire was getting harder for me to control. That's when I realized how much my powers relied on Seto. I decided to go back the next day, but instead he came for me. We both made-up and knew we both needed to learn to control our powers better," Jounouchi finished.

"That was about two years ago," Kaiba spat icily before he grabbed Jounouchi and left the room.

Yami sighed sadly. "Oh aibou…"

----

Yugi sat on his bed crying. Yami's shadow, in the form of a long, worm like spirit, tried to comfort him, but it was no use, as Yugi didn't let it get too close to him. "Stop it! I don't want to hurt Yami or you! Just leave me alone…."

The shadow seemed to tilt its head to the side as it listened to Yugi cry. It let out a whimper before wrapping itself around Yugi like Yami had done. Yugi struggled to get it off but the shadow held fast cooing quietly.

"P-please," Yugi stuttered weakly. "I…I…."

Yami walked in as Yugi was saying this. The shadow disappeared with its master's dismissal. Yugi's amethyst jewels filled with fear and worry as more tears spilled over.

"Yami…you shouldn't be here. I don't want to-" Yugi started.

"No my hikari. I'm fine see?" Yami said taking Yugi into his lap before continuing, "Now we both know we'll get through this. I think I know how to protect myself from light that powerful. Kaiba even thinks I'll be able to walk in sunlight if I can get my shadows stronger. It'll be okay love, I promise.

Yugi listened to all Yami had to say before sniffling and burying his face into the crook of Yami's neck. Calming down slightly, he looked up into Yami's ruby eyes that seemed to glow like gems even in the dim lighting and wondered what his eyes looked like. Before he could wonder any longer his stomach interrupted him.

Yugi blushed a deep crimson as Yami smirked down at him. "Sounds like someone is hungry…or thirsty rather.

Yugi just nodded before squeaking slightly as Yami stood up and carried him bridal style towards the kitchen.

Arriving, Yami sat Yugi on a chair before going to get some blood from the freezer. Seeing as the blood was heavily frozen he threw the packets into the microwave for a moment. He then handed Yugi a couple packets and only one for himself since he had eaten earlier.

Yugi hummed in pleasure at the wonderful coopery taste of the warm blood. He had finally learned to control his lust for the most part, but both he and Yami still slipped up every now and then. His body still craved that but he knew better. He looked up only to see Yami's predatory smirk.

"Yami…you okay?" Yugi asked a bit afraid.

"Of course, my little hikari," Yami purred as he slinked towards Yugi.

Yugi gulped. He wondered if the whole control over sexual desires depended on how fresh the blood was or how often they drank as he slowly backed away from Yami. Just then someone cleared his or her throat.

"Excuse me, but I have a letter addressed for you two," the butler said.

Yugi walked forward and took it. Before he could say his thanks, the butler had disappeared. As he began to open it Yugi forgot about Yami until the letter was ripped from his hands and he felt Yami's lips cover his own.

After he broke the kiss, Yugi began to speak quietly, "Yami, we both know that you'd regret this later. Just get a hold on yourself."

"Sorry aibou. I don't know what came over me there. You just looked so content…like you had just…it was erotic…" Yami rambled embarrassed that he lost his composure but was interrupted by Yugi's tender kiss.

"Shh…it's okay. Remember that I've done that a few time before too," Yugi reminded him before picking up the not-so-forgotten letter.

Opening it he read aloud:

_**Dear Heba and Atem**_

_It's been quiet around here lately. Nothing has been suspicious except for my mom, but she just lost her baby though so I think we understand. We miss you guys a lot! Daddy is going to leave n a few days to head back to Japan and we get to go too! If there's anything we can do like sending something to your families just send it in the next message. Until then, much love!_

_Amanda and Kayla _

Yugi stopped reading as he thought about all they said. He was sad that their mother lost her baby but he was happy that he could have them send something to his grandpa. Before he got too thrilled however he noticed there was a drop of blood on the corner of the sheet. Seeing there was a next page he began to read it to himself.

_Hello my pet and underling. I see that you've changed him. You're in for a punishment slave but I do have to congratulate you however as you've save a lot of trouble for me. As you can probably guess, your new friends are dead. As for you families, they are safe for now. You, on the other hand, are not. I now know where you are! Too bad you don't have any clue where I am at this moment…in fact I could be closer than you think. I wish I could see your looks of horror! As merciful as I am, I will give you a moment of peace. It won't last long._

_-Alcimar _

Yugi trembled as he re-read the letter. Alcimar killed two innocent girls just to find out where they were. It wasn't fair as the two girls hadn't a clue of whom and what they really were nor did they know that Yugi and Yami were on the run. How did Alcimar get his hands on Amanda and Kayla? Had he found out about the girls when Yami and Yugi had just got off of the boat?

Yami had read the note over Yugi's shoulder; arms wrapped around his younger lover's waist and began to comfort him. Alcimar had no right to do what he did, that much Yami knew. The unspoken promise that Alcimar would receive pain echoed through Yami's aura as shadows circled him and Yugi. The page Alcimar had written on was taken from Yugi's hand by the shadows before it was ripped and incinerated with the help of Yami's magic.

"Yami…." Yugi trailed off, lapsing into a sorrowful, worried silence.

Yami wrapped his arms tighter around Yugi's waist and buried his face into Yugi's hair. "I know love. We've got to get out of this place. It won't be safe for Jounouchi or Kaiba."

Yugi turned around in Yami's grip with tears in his eyes. "But we just got here only a few weeks ago. We don't have any other place to go!"

"You're leaving us? Was Kaiba really that rude?" Jounouchi joked as he entered the kitchen.

"No it's not like that at all! It's just that-" Yugi began.

"You're being followed," Kaiba surmised, leaning against the kitchen entrance.

Yami was flabbergasted. It was as if the walls had ears! "How did you-"

"Know? I knew since you mentioned that vampire, Alcimar. Now what are you going to do?" Kaiba said sourly.

"We've got no choice but to leave the country somehow…we'll have to find a secluded area. Sadly, we will not be able to keep in contact with you anymore. I refuse to allow another set of friends die to the likes of him. You'll need to go under cover for a while too…maybe even a vacation so Alcimar doesn't get to you," Yami explained.

Jounouchi's jaw hung open. "You mean you're just going to leave us?"

"What else can we do? We're sorry guys. We really do appreciate all you've done for us, but we don't want to see you guys getting hurt! Please forgive us," Yugi said as tears built up in his eyes.

"I have an idea. Jounouchi and I have friends in England. We'll accompany you there and stay with them for a few days before Jounouchi and I got to the coast of Spain for a while, until this cools down. Deal?" Kaiba stated with a softer expression than his normal icy one.

Yami, Yugi, and Jounouchi all stared at him with amazement. He had never been this nice before to anyone, but Jounouchi. It was truly amazing that he even had this emotion in Yami and Yugi's eyes.

Kaiba coughed and turned away so he could hide his slightly pink cheeks. "We'll leave tomorrow on my private jet. Come Mutt."

Jounouchi growled as he followed Kaiba out of the kitchen. Yami and Yugi could only blink as yelling started between the blond and the brunet through out their travel in the hallway until a door slammed an all went quiet.

"Well aibou, I think we need to get some sleep. We do after all have a busy day tomorrow and if I know Kaiba, he'll want to leave bright and early in the morning," Yami said with a loving smile.

"Alright," Yugi sighed before closing his eyes and yelping quietly again as Yami picked him up bridal style once more and shadows danced around them. When Yugi opened his eyes they were back in their bedroom.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Yugi asked.

"Kaiba taught me…he knows a lot. Well get changed okay?" Yami murmured tiredly as he was drained from using so much power.

A few moments later both teens lay in bed. Yami clad in boxers and Yugi in some pajama pants. Yami and Yugi worry for a second, as their powers seemed to mingle before calming down leaving a peaceful and complete feeling in the teens.

Leaning in, Yami captured Yugi's lips in a sweet kiss. "Love you, aibou."

"Love you too, Yami. Night," Yugi replied sleepily as he snuggled into Yami's chest.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist lovingly hinting at possessiveness. "I'll never let anything happen to you my chibi ichi," he whispered to the night before he joined Yugi in sleep.

**-End Chapter-

* * *

**

**Nix: I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Yugi and Yami: We did.**

**Nix: -eyes Yami oddly- What's gotten into you.**

**Yami: -smirks- fluffiness.**

**Nix: -smacks forehead- **

**Yugi: -sad and cute puppy dog eyes- Review please? For me at least?**


	7. Nocturne Accelerando

Masami: Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

Yuugi: Don't forget, Masami-san and Atemu-san don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters in any way, shape or form!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuugi slept peacefully, leaning his head against Yami's shoulder. The plane had reached its highest altitude some time ago so they were able to adjust their hearing. Vampires' bodies, of course, adapted much differently so they had no problem with their ears popping.

"Our friends are Bakura and Ryou." Seto explained. "They're vampires of course. Both of them will be more then glad to help you but I should warn you now about Bakura. He's very possessive and defensive. Try not to take it personally."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Are the two of them together?"

Jounouchi nodded. "Have been for about seven years now. Bakura would pretty much gouge out your eyes if you even glanced at Ryou. Just be careful with him."

"I'll keep that in mind." Yami wasn't sure how he would react to Bakura. He'll have to keep an eye on him, it seems.

"Ryou should be able to keep him under control." Jounouchi smiled.

He nodded. "Are you sure they'll be all right with us staying with them? Alcimar is extremely dangerous and he had no problem killing anyone in his way."

"They won't have a problem with it." Seto affirmed. "They owe us a big favor anyway. It'll be all right."

Jounouchi smiled. "Try getting some sleep. It'll be a bit of a flight until we get there."

Yami nodded. "Thank you for doing this. I don't know how to repay you."

"Don't." Seto half commanded. "We don't need any payment."

Seto and Jounouchi walked over to the other side of the plane, getting privacy for both, themselves and Yami and Yuugi.

Yami sighed and took Yuugi's hand in his. He leaned his cheek against the top of Yuugi's head and slowly fell asleep as the stress of the day slowly fell upon him. The gentle rocking of the plane lulled him into a deep, unguarded rest.

XxX

It was night when they arrived in London. They retrieved their luggage and waited for Bakura and Ryou to find them. Each of them was finishing off a bottle of blood. After a long rest like that, they needed to replenish themselves. Thankfully, blood in a water bottle can be easily disguised as a fruit juice. No suspicions were raised.

"Jounouchi-kun! Kaiba-kun!" A young voice called out. There was a teenager, appearing to be the age of seventeen, running towards them. He had shoulder length layered white hair, fair skin and chocolate brown eyes. He smiled brightly at both of them. "It's been so long."

Jounouchi patted the other's back. "It's good to see you again, Ryou! How have you been?"

"As well as I can be." Ryou smiled. It seemed to never leave his face.

Another man, looking only a few years older then Ryou, walked up behind him. His appearance was nearly the exact same as Ryou. However, his features were sharper, more mature. He had a deep look in his eyes, cold and cautious. He however wasn't wearing a smile like Ryou instead tending to have a cross between a smirk and a scowl.

"Bakura." Kaiba walked up to him. "You haven't changed much."

Bakura scoffed. "Neither have you."

He hummed flatly. Bakura looked just behind Seto. "Is that them?"

"Yes. This is Yuugi and Yami." He motioned to each one respectively.

Ryou walked over to them and bowed. "It's good to meet you. Welcome to London. My name is Ryou and that's Bakura. Kaiba-kun has informed us of your situation. We'll be more then glad to help you."

Yami smiled. "Thank you. You have no idea how much we appreciate this."

Yuugi bowed back. "Thank you very much."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Enough formalities, let's go."

--

A half an hour drive took them to Ryou's cabin like house. It was secluded, cut off from the big bustling city. There were three bedrooms, one for each couple to stay in.

"Treat this place as if it were your home," Ryou stated warmly to Yuugi and Yami. "You can go anywhere you'd like to any time you'd want to."

"Except for our room. If the door is locked, don't even come near us." Bakura tightly wrapped an arm around Ryou's shoulders. "We don't want to be disturbed during that time."

Ryou blushed. "Bakura, that's enough." He quickly changed the subject. "There's a fresh supply of blood in the kitchen. Help yourself whenever you need it."

Yami nodded. "Thank you very much."

"I'll show you to your room." Ryou freed himself from Bakura's grip and led them upstairs.

Their room was small, but comfortable. There was a bed in the corner and a desk on the other side of the room with a phone ready for use. "I'll let you both get used to the room. If you have any questions or need anything, just ask. Have Kaiba-kun and Jounouchi-kun told you about Bakura?"

Yami nodded. He told Yuugi what they said when he woke up before they landed.

Ryou smiled. "He's not that bad. A little rough on the edges, I'll admit. But honestly, he is a nice guy. Just give him a chance, that's all."

"We will. Thank you." Yami smiled as Ryou left them alone.

Yuugi sat down on the bed. It was soft, very comfortable. Yami sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "How are you feeling, aibou?"

He nodded. "I'll be all right. I just wish it didn't have to happen to them. Those girls were still so young. It's not fair."

Yami kissed his temple. "I know. It's going to be all right, Yuugi. I promise it will."

"I hope so." Yuugi leaned against him and sighed. "I'll try to be stronger."

XxX

"Imagine a flashlight. It turns on and off with a simple press of a button." Bakura said calmly. "Engage your powers as if you are a flashlight. But do not do anything else. Summon them, that's all."

Yuugi nodded and closed his eyes. He imagined the flashlight Bakura spoke of and stirred his powers from deep within. He strained a bit, trying to summon them.

"Relax your body. Too much pressure and your powers will explode." Bakura instructed.

Yuugi's muscles slowly relaxed. He still couldn't bring forth his powers. Bakura sighed. "Stop. You're too tense and it's only making it harder for yourself. Just let it go, you've barely built up any power at all."

He tired to imagine the flashlight turning off to negate his powers but he ended up only defusing his control of it. As Bakura said, he barely had any power gathered at all. Thus, it caused no harm to anyone around him.

Bakura stood behind Yuugi and started rubbing his shoulders. He leaned forward and slowly whispered against his ear, their bodies close together. "You have to relax. You won't have any control otherwise. Just relax, Yuugi."

It seemed Bakura had very skilled hands. His soft yet demanding touch forced him to relax his body. The warm breath on his ear calmed his mind and sent shivers down his back. He hummed quietly, unable to control his reaction.

Yami called back his shadows and sighed, flexing his soar arms. Surprisingly, Ryou had a very strict training schedule. He looked over to see how Yuugi was doing and gasped lightly. In his eyes, Bakura's hands were far too bold for their own good. He growled quietly, tightening his fists. Ryou didn't see what he was doing as he was asking Seto for training advice.

Bakura noticed that Yami was looking over at them. He smirked and pressed himself closer to Yuugi. "How do you feel now?"

He smiled lightly. "So much better."

"Oh? Is that so?" His hands slowly moved underneath Yuugi's shirt to stroke his bare skin.

Yami felt his blood boil. "That's enough, Bakura!"

Yuugi stared at Yami. He looked over at his trainer and shook his head. "I'm sorry." He stepped over to his lover. "Yami, what's wrong? He was only helping me."

"He was helping himself to his desires, nothing more, Yuugi." Yami wrapped his arms around his other half. "I will not tolerate anyone touching my aibou."

The door opened allowing Ryou and Seto to walk inside. The taller asked, "What's going on in here?"

"Ryou, I suggest you keep Bakura in a cage!" Yami shouted. "Do whatever you must but keep him away from Yuugi!"

Yuugi sighed. "Ryou, I'm sorry. Yami is overreacting."

He chuckled. "I think I know what happened." Ryou walked over to Bakura and looked at him. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't bother them. This is purely professional."

Yami was outraged. "Does he molest others often?!"

Ryou laughed and turned around. "No, he does it only to bug others. I assure you, Bakura is very loyal to me. He didn't mean any harm to Yuugi-kun. He wouldn't have gone very far."

Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Once I've had you, how could I leave you?"

"You see, Yami?" Yuugi smiled. "Bakura-kun didn't mean anything by it. He was only fooling."

Yami glared. He'd have to keep a closer eye on him.

Ryou gently kissed Bakura on the lips before walking back towards Yami. "Let's return to our training. Play nice, Bakura."

Bakura smirked slight mischief shinning in his eyes. "Of course, don't I always? Shall we?" He held out his hand to Yuugi, the smirk glued to his face.

Yuugi nodded, smiling at him. He kissed Yami on the cheek once and walked back towards Bakura. The white haired vampire took his hand and led him to the other side of the room. They stood across from each other and the atmosphere around them turned serious.

"I thought of something else we could try." Bakura started. "Close your eyes. Good, now keep your body relaxed. Imagine a bird, slowly opening its wings, the sun shining on its feathers. It looks as if it's made of light."

Bakura's soft words painted a picture of pure clarity in Yuugi's mind. He could see it exactly as the other would have imagined it.

"Now, build up your powers slowly." Bakura watched Yuugi carefully. The image in his mind kept him steady as he gathered his energy. "Imagine that you are that bird. Open your wings!"

Yuugi gasped as he felt wings forming on his back. He looked behind and saw they were made of light. "I…I did this?"

He nodded. "Good work."

Everyone in the room froze. The wings of light looked like feathers. He nearly looked like he was an angel. Yami stepped over to Yuugi. He stared at the wings in complete shock. "How is this done?"

Bakura smirked. "Now you want my help?"

Ryou smiled. "I can teach you how to get wings, Yami. It's not hard. Most vampires are able to do it. Since you have such control over your shadow powers, it should be very easy for you."

Yami turned around. "Then teach me."

He nodded. "Close your eyes and gather your powers within you. Spread it to your back and force it out in the shape of wings."

Yami felt his back tingle a bit from the power being there, but found it was successful. He too, had wings. Yuugi's were made of light and looked like feathers while Yami's was made of shadows and looked like the wings of a bat.

Yuugi smiled. "This isn't so bad."

XxX

Jounouchi waved. "We'll see you all soon!"

"Goodbye Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi waved back and smiled. The plane took off and slowly disappeared. They took a cab back to Ryou's house and continued their training.

Yuugi and Bakura reviewed how to release his wings several times. He learned how to gather his power within himself and keep it steady. He accidentally lashed it out a few times, but no one was ever hurt.

Yuugi wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Am I doing better, Bakura-kun?"

He nodded. "You need to improve but you're doing much better. You're still new to this. It's not easy for everyone to get it right away."

Ryou shouted across the large training room. "I was thinking we should take a break. It's raining out and I'd like to watch the storm."

Bakura shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "Whatever."

Yuugi thanked Bakura again and stepped out of the training room with Yami. They walked towards their room, chattering about their progress. Yami needed to go to the bathroom so Yuugi stood and waited for him. He turned towards the door when Yami was gone. He slowly opened it and stepped outside. Was someone calling to him? He had heard nothing. But he could have sworn…that's when Yugi realized he had sensed it. Something was calling out to him.

Yami returned from the bathroom but did not see Yuugi waiting for him. He saw the open door and looked outside. He walked over to his lover and looked at him. "What is it?"

"Do you feel that, Yami?" Yuugi asked; gaze glued to the sky.

Yami looked up towards the rain and dark clouds. His body felt electrified. It was as if a current was running through his veins. Lightning cracked through the sky. He gasped, as his hands were suddenly in front of him, palms facing each other just a little bit apart with his fingers towards the sky. Small bolts of lighting were sparking back and forth between his fingertips. He felt he could control them, just like his shadows.

He looked over at Yuugi, who had his eyes closed. The young man wasn't wet. It was as if the rain that fell from the sky could not touch him because of some invisible barrier. Yet, at the same time, the rain was drawn to him. When it was close to this barrier, the drops became little beads of water, which surrounded him. Yuugi opened his eyes and looked at Yami.

"We have a new power." Yami stated, looking lovingly at Yugi.

XxX

Ryou smiled. "Don't be too shocked. I have a power over water and Bakura can control the wind."

"But I thought vampires could only have one power." Yuugi said. "We can control light and shadow. Why do we have this power over the rain and lightning now?"

Bakura, who leaned against the kitchen entrance shrugged a bit. "It's not uncommon for some vampires to have powers over more then one element. You'd be amazed at what I've seen some vampires do."

Yami paused. There was so much to take in within the last few days. It was a little overwhelming.

Ryou handed everyone a bottle of blood. "There's nothing to worry about. You've both nearly mastered your elements. It won't be much harder to do master the other. Now drink. You need to be energized for our new training sessions."

Yami chuckled. He picked up the bottle and opened it. As he drank, he was able to withstand his desires. Yuugi, too, had found himself overcoming the lusts he felt. It was no longer any reason for concern.

A letter was slipped in through the mail slot in the door. Bakura knew it was only the mailman, nothing to get in a fuss over. He walked over to the door and picked it up. "It's from Jounouchi."

He opened it and walked back to the kitchen giving it to Ryou to read aloud.

"_Everyone,_

_I'm sorry. I wish I could come tell you this in person but I can't leave Seto right now. He was attacked. I don't know by whom, but it nearly killed him. He's lost his powers over ice. I know it was a vampire. I don't know if it was Alcimar or not, but I do know he's going after any vampire he can find. Please, don't let him get to any of you. I wish I could tell you more but Seto's still unconscious. He hasn't spoken since the attack. Yami, Yuugi, I want you guys to get out of there. If it is Alcimar, he'll definitely try to find you. Please, you have to leave. It's not safe anymore. I'm so sorry. Be safe and don't trust anyone._

_Jounouchi."_

There was a deadly silence in the room. Seto was attacked?

Yuugi looked up at Bakura. "Have you seen this happen to a vampire?"

He nodded. "Yes. There is a breed of vampire called a Leech. They take blood from humans just like we do. But on top of that, they can take all of the powers of any vampire they bite. I thought they had died out years ago, but there must still be one or two left. When a Leech bites a vampire, they drain the power straight from their soul. It leaves them powerless and weak for a long time. I'm not sure how long."

"This is serious." Ryou said, tossing the letter on the table. "We need to get you two out of here."

"Where can we go?" Yami took hold of Yuugi's hand. He knew hearing Seto was hurt and that they would have to leave wouldn't be easy for him.

"We have two friends in Egypt, Marik and Malik. They'll take care of you and let you stay there." Ryou said. "I'll call them now. Get ready to leave tomorrow morning."

He blinked. "So soon?"

Bakura nodded sharply. "We can't take any chances."

--

Yuugi sat on the bed, staring at the floor. "Yami, why does this have to happen? No matter what we do, people get hurt."

Yami sat down beside him wrapping his arms loosely around his lover. "Yuugi, you can't blame yourself for what's-"

"And how can you deny it?" Yuugi looked up at him, eyes full of tears threatening to spill over. "Alcimar was after us, not Kayla and Amanda. And now Seto-san…"

Yami sighed and pulled Yuugi against him. "Don't. You can't think like that. Alcimar is the bastard that's doing this to us. He's a monster. He's only trying to scare us so we'll give in to him. Don't let him win over you. Just be strong and we'll defeat him."

Yuugi nodded as a thought came to him. "Yami…I don't think it was Alcimar who attacked Seto-san. I think…I think it might be someone else. I don't know whom, but I know it can't be Alcimar. He's not a Leech, I don't think, at least."

He gently patted Yuugi's hair. "You would know better then I would. But I do agree with Ryou and Bakura. I don't think it would be a good idea to stay in one place for too long. It's safer for everyone."

Yuugi nodded again. "All right, I guess it's all we can do."

They lay down for the night in each other's arms. Their worries were soothed away as the hours ticked by. Hopefully, with their arrival to Egypt, they would be able to find a safer way of existing.

As they slept they never noticed a figure standing outside their window. _'So these are the two vampires that blond was writing to…and that small one has Alcimar's stench around him…hmmm…' _the shadow thought before disappearing into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

Masami: Well, another chapter down! Please review!

Yuugi: Arigatou gozaimasu minna!

Masami: And to Atemu-chan, good luck with the next chapter! n.n


	8. Dolce Cantata

Nix: Well here's the next chapter of Requiem's March…

Yami: It's about time!

Nix: No excuses really…procrastination really is an ugly thing.

Yugi: Yup…and how long has your mom been telling you this?

Nix: -groans- Not you too…let's get on with the story.

Yugi: -giggles- Nix doesn't own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' so don't sue.

**Warnings:** boyxboy

xXx Dolce Cantata xXx

* * *

Deciding that it would be best not to chance using all their energy flying with their magic, Yami and Yuugi once again packed their things for the plane ride. Just as they were walking out of Bakura and Ryou's house the cell phone that Yuugi got from Kaiba began to ring.

"Moshi, moshi," Yuugi answered as he placed his luggage into the trunk of Bakura's car.

"Hey Yuugi! How are you and Yami doing?" Jounouchi's voice answered back but it seemed to be missing the happiness it usually had.

"We're good…just leaving Ryou's house for the airport," Yuugi replied as Yami shot him a questioning look. Yuugi pulled the phone away, mouthing 'Jounouchi' and changed the settings to speaker phone. "How's Kaiba?"

"He just woke up a couple hours ago. He's still a bit groggy and doesn't remember much except for deep blue eyes. It's weird though…with him not having his powers and all. I can feel my powers growing unsteady but when I'm in the same room with him they calm a bit. I wonder if there's still that slight imprint of his powers in him," Jounouchi's voice started to crack towards the end.

Yuugi knew that Jounouchi was probably crying and felt useless. Looking towards Yami he silently begged him to give Jounouchi some positive moral like he gave Yuugi all the time. Yami shook his head at first before giving in as Yuugi pulled out his biggest pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Jounouchi don't worry. He'll be the same old Kaiba in no time. You'll see. He'll get his powers back and everything will be all right again. Just keep on your guard," Yami told Jounouchi trying his best to sound reassuring. Yuugi looked up at Yami proudly as they got in the car making Yami crack a small grin.

"I suppose you're right. Hopefully he'll get them back soon. He hasn't been…in the greatest of moods since he woke up. Personally I think he's peeved that I'm stronger than he is right now…but you never heard that from me," Jounouchi joked lightly although his tone didn't sound all the way convinced.

Yami, Yuugi, Ryou, and Bakura couldn't help but chuckle at this. Not to mention the look of a pouting Kaiba that popped up in their head. No matter what the situation Jounouchi seemed to be able to joke about something. They talked a bit longer until they reached the airport.

"Well I guess I'll let you guys go now! Don't you two have too much fun, all right?" Jounouchi said sounding much more like his old self.

Yuugi blushed a cherry red at the last comment. "JOUNOUCHI!!!"

"Sorry bud, I couldn't resist." Jounouchi, along with Yami, Bakura, and Ryou, laughed.

"Call me whenever you land," Jounouchi called through the speaker before a thought hit him, "Hey Yuugi I need to talk to Yami's privately."

Yuugi looked confused before handing the phone over to Yami. "Yes?"

"You're still taking to Yuugi to Paris, right?" Jounouchi asked.

Yami nodded even though Jounouchi couldn't see it. "Yes I am."

"He doesn't know right?" Jounouchi once again questioned.

"Nope, but Jounouchi I really need to go," Yami answered.

"Okay, but take care of my little buddy. If anything happens to him…."Jounouchi trailed of threateningly.

"I won't Jounouchi. He's the light of my life. I won't ever let anything happen to him. Talk to you later!" Yami said calmly before hanging up.

Yuugi had already gotten all of the luggage out of the trunk and was talking to Ryou and Bakura when Yami rejoined the group. With one last thanks to Ryou and Bakura, Yami and Yuugi waved good bye to the two white haired boys, thanking them before leaving finally.

As Yuugi and Yami walked to check in for Flight 147 someone bumped into Yuugi causing him fall backwards. Thanks to the training, Yami was able to use his reflexes to catch Yuugi before he hit the ground. Yami growled as he looked up to the person who bumped into his little one.

"Watch where you're going!" Yami snarled venomously as the air seemingly got cooler around them.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," the person replied with a heavy French accent.

Yuugi looked up his eyes widened at the person standing in front of them. He had a sharp, handsome face, with deep blue eyes that were the shade of the dark waters of the ocean, and flaming red hair, similar to the color of blood, with bangs that framed his face. Yuugi couldn't help but blush.

"I'm sorry, Little One," the Frenchman apologized.

Yami growled at this. 'No one calls Yuugi "Little One" but me!' he thought as he glared coldly into the face of the Frenchman.

"It's okay-" Yuugi responded hoping to cover up Yami's growls.

"Lucien. My name's Lucien," the Frenchman introduced himself, giving a slight bow but only to Yuugi it seemed.

"Well we must be going. We have to catch our flight," Yami hissed as he grabbed Yuugi's hand and stalked towards the check in counter.

"Yami that was rude of you!" Yuugi whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry aibou…I just…something snapped and…."Yami trailed.

"I know he was hitting on me and I know that got you jealous. You and I both know that I love you and you alone. I won't let anyone get in the way of that!" Yuugi stated before he continued, "Did you by a chance get a chilling feeling from Lucien?"

Yami blinked as they received their tickets. "Now that you mentioned it…I did. I think that's what got me upset."

Yuugi chuckled at his dark's antics. They both seemed silently agreed to forget about the feeling for the moment as they went through all the security check points before boarding the plane. As they searched for their seats Yuugi and Yami noticed the odd looks some of the people were sending them. Yami growled lowly, tightening his grip on Yuugi's hand before they finally found their seats.

As they got situated a chilling feeling passed between the two lovers. Turning around Yuugi jumped while Yami just glared.

"Sorry to scare you. Guess we share the same flight," Lucien said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's…okay. We just weren't expecting to see you behind us," Yuugi replied uneasily as Yami pulled him closer.

"You get window seat, love," Yami whispered while nibbling lightly on Yuugi's ear and licking it before pulling away from a ruby colored Yuugi smirking.

Lucien seemed to glare for a second before it switched to a small smile. "I like the aisle seat myself."

The plane ride from then on was otherwise uneventful. Yuugi ended up falling asleep against Yami, who was looking out the corner of his eye at an also snoozing Lucien. 'I don't like him. The feeling of evil seems to be oozing off him…but the sense that he's after Yuugi irks me as well. What does he want with my hikari?' Yami glowered as these thoughts circulated around his head.

The fasten seatbelt light soon came on. Deciding he better wake the two up, Yami placed a soft kiss on Yuugi's lips. Yuugi's sleep fogged amethyst eyes slowly opened meeting Yami's glowing ruby ones.

Yawning and stretching, Yuugi looked around. "We're there already?"

Yami smiled and nodded before linking hands with Yuugi. Turning towards the other occupant in order to prod him awake. Just as Yami moved his arm to do so, Lucien's eyes opened. It was as if he wasn't sleeping at all, completely aware of everything. Yami watched him carefully, turning back in his seat. Lucien unnerved him even more now.

As soon as the plane had landed Yami didn't take his time as he nearly tramples over the other passengers with Yuugi in tow. He steered himself and his love through the crowds missing the glare yet smirk in place on a passenger's face.

"Soon. Very soon, you'll be ripe for the picking," the person mumbled before disappearing in a light cloud of fog.

Yami couldn't help but smile at Yuugi's confused look as they picked up their luggage. "What's wrong, hikari?"

"Yami, where are we going?" Yuugi asked.

"You'll see love," Yami answered, smirking as he pulled out a blindfold and placed it on Yuugi as they both got in a taxi.

Yuugi sighed in annoyance. Yami had stopped the taxi after they had only driven around for what he guessed was less than 15 minutes before they stopped somewhere. Then they walked around for a while. Yami explained their luggage had been taken care of when he had questioned him about it. Now they were currently in a building somewhere in France. Yuugi sighed once more. He still had blind fold on, had no clue where he was, and all he could hear is Yami talking with someone quietly.

Yuugi waited a few minutes before jumping as someone grabbed him from behind. He started to struggle but a soothing touch on his cheek made him stop. "Yami… Don't ever do that again!"

Yami chuckled before pulling Yuugi in yet another direction. "Be careful, love. There are stairs here."

Yuugi rolled his eyes at Yami's statement as he was pulled up several flights of stairs. "Yaaaamiiiiiiii!"

"Whining is unbecoming love. I promise you, this is worth it." Yami purred as he let go of Yuugi's hand.

Yuugi slightly panicked at Yami left his side once again. Then he felt Yami wrap his arms around his waist and pushed him along before they turned right. Yuugi's ears perked up when he heard a door close somewhere behind him. He was even more curious as to where they were when Yuugi heard another set of doors open as he and Yami stopped walking.

"Ready for your surprise?" Yami whispered as he pulled Yuugi close to his body.

Yuugi nodded not trusting his voice as he felt warmth surround him. The blindfold was then removed causing Yuugi to close his eyes in slight discomfort as the light hit him square in the face. Slowly opening his eyes, his breath caught in his throat as he looked out into the city of Paris. The Eiffel Tower stood proudly only a few meters away from him.

Eyes a glow, Yuugi gasped in awe at the sight around him. The room was beautiful! It had a king size bed with the most expensive yet comfy looking pillows, and other expensive looking furniture placed around the room. Still flabbergasted, Yuugi looked Yami in the eye with a questioning stare.

"What is it, Little One?" Yami questioned, hoping something didn't displease his love.

"What…Why…all this…." Yuugi spluttered for a few seconds before he collected himself. "Why did you do all this? You didn't have-"

Yami interrupted Yuugi's ramblings by kissing him softly on the lips. Yuugi was filled with warmth that Yami could only bring as he melted into the embrace. Leaning in to get a deeper kiss he was rewarded as Yami's tongue circled his lips before entering. Yuugi let out a moan as his eyes rolled into the back of his head at the pleasure that was racing his senses.

Yuugi groaned in disappointment as Yami pulled away. He broke the kiss all too soon in Yuugi's eyes, but he was content as Yami held him closer.

"Hikari…the reason I did this is because it's your birthday," Yami murmured quietly. "I wanted it to be special."

Yuugi gasped. The past few months had been filled with nothing but traveling and training. Not to mention the constant worry of two mysterious vampires that seemed to be following their trail and closing in. With everything that happened Yuugi forgot his own birthday but was amazed as Yami hadn't.

Yuugi smiled softly up at Yami. "Thanks koi."

Yami chuckled before ruffling Yuugi's hair affectionately. "Come on love. Get changed into something else. We're going to go site seeing and then some place special."

Yuugi's eyes lit up. He had always wanted to travel Paris with Yami and now he had his chance. Getting his favorite leather outfit he changed quickly and found that Yami had changed into leather as well.

Smiling brightly he ran over to Yami. "Let's go!"

Yami chuckled at his hikari's anxiousness as he pulled him along. "Where to first?"

"Notre Dame!" Yuugi exclaimed before the two were off towards the ancient cathedral.

xXx

After site seeing a bit they ate at a fancy French restaurant before once more heading out to site see some more. Their last stop was the Eiffel Tower. The view at night was spectacular! The whole city was lit up like a Christmas tree. They stayed their surveying the site before Yami innocently slipped the blindfold over Yuugi again. Yuugi groaned at Yami's chuckle.

Yami headed back to the hotel and Yuugi knew by the stairs they were back as well. When Yami unlocked the door to their room and removed the blindfold Yuugi gasped before looking at Yami with slightly tearful, love filled amethyst eyes. "You…"

"I told you I wanted this to be special." He gently played with one of Yuugi's spiked bangs. "Unforgettable."

The bed was covered in rose petals. A sweet, spicy scent filled the air tickling Yuugi's nose. Candles and the brightness of the city outside were the only sources of light. The windows were open, letting a light breeze in. The curtains fluttered outward making it seem as if this was a dream world created just for them. "I can't believe you did this for me. I…you…"

Yami looked deeply into Yuugi's eyes. The younger knew now that something amazing was about to happen. They leaned in for a soft kiss. It turned passionate only after a moment, their urges taking over. They walked over to the bed, starting to undress each other. Yami pushed Yuugi onto the mattress, pinning his arms above his head. Yuugi whimpered lightly, but not in fear. Want rang through his voice with every moan and word he spoke.

**-the lemon has been taken out as a precaution…if you want it put your e-mail [ex. your e-mail at msn/yahoo/whatever dot com/net/whatever in a review-**

Yami panted, nearly collapsing on top of Yuugi. He pulled himself out and lay beside Yuugi, holding him close. "Are you all right, aibou?"

Yuugi nodded. "I'll be fine. Thank you so much, Yami… for all of this."

He smiled, his eyes glittering with love. "Happy birthday, aibou." They shared a short kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Yuugi snuggled close to him. "I'm so tired now."

Yami chuckled. "We did have quite a day. But what do you say to a shower first?"

Yuugi hummed happily. "That sounds wonderful."

He carried the shorter to the bathroom where they took a shower together. It wasn't anything sexual. They washed each other, with soapy strokes of love. It was a tender moment for both of them, which they cherished.

As Yuugi dried himself off, Yami changed the sheets to the bed putting on a fresh new set. He and Yuugi then lay in bed, holding each other close and proclaiming their love once again, before falling asleep.

Yuugi sighed as he snuggled deeper into Yami's possessive hold. Currently his dreams were going peacefully. Yami and he were both normal humans again and were hanging out with all their new friends and family members back in Japan. The dream soon turned nightmarish as the setting changed drastically causing Yuugi's face to scrunch up in discomfort.

_Yuugi found himself in an ally way a few blocks down from the hotel Yami and he were staying at. He stopped walking before something or someone dropped from the fire escape behind him._

_"So you are after them, eh Alcimar?" a cold voice proclaimed seemingly from Yuugi._

_"I see you are too. Don't get in my way! I want one of them," Alcimar snarled._

_"I'm hurt, love. What happened to us? Oh yea…you were nothing but a hopeless, love-struck weakling!" 'Yuugi' chided coldly._

_Alcimar growled at this. "You changed me, promising me love, before you used me! Not to long afterwards you were gone, night after night sleeping with someone else! At least once I get my love my heart will once again be complete!"_

_'Yuugi' laughed at this. "You weren't worth it. I found that out when I changed you. Your power was limited and pitiful in strength. You weren't the greatest looking either, not to mention your sex was only enough to sedate my urges but not me fully._

_"Now the one I'm after…he is pure and he can endure a lot more it seems if anything is to go off of tonight. Also how do you intend to break the duo up? The older one seems to be rather attached to the earth bound angel…if you kill his mate he'll try and kill himself, you know this right?"_

_That was the last straw for Alcimar as he attacked his creator. Punch after punch Alcimar found his creator was able to block or dodge each one. Deciding that now would be the best time to use his power, Alcimar started to concentrate. Before he could do anything more his creator was in front of him._

_The air around the duo grew cooler and a light blue color seemed to seep from Alcimar and was being taken by a blackish color fog coming from 'Yuugi'. As Alcimar got ready to release his attack he noticed he didn't have anything. Trying once more he noticed nothing had happened causing 'Yuugi' to laugh darkly._

_"You truly are pathetic. I should have left you a human. Now time to die!" 'Yuugi' yelled as he charged forward, ice sword with silver imbedded in the tip at the ready._

_Alcimar's high pitched scream echoed before a pile of ashes. The moonlight chose that moment to light up the ally causing Yuugi's eyes to catch a piece of metal. Looking in it all he saw was dark blue eyes…_

"Wake up Yuugi! Koi please wake up!" a deep silky voice called sounding concerned.

Amethyst eyes snapped open. Tears were pouring down his face. Cold sweat made its way down his face as he panted and shook. "Y-Yami…."

"What's wrong, love? Are you all right? Tell me what you saw." Yami spoke softly as he moved Yuugi's sweat plastered bangs out of his face.

Yuugi relayed the dream shakily. "Then when the moon shined in the ally my eye caught on something silver and I saw dark blue eyes staring back!"

"Like what happened to Seto," Yami stated before continuing, "We need to head to Egypt now. Whatever you saw in your dream is obviously after us."

Yuugi nodded, but when he went to stand he hissed in pain before almost collapsing as his legs gave out. Yami rushed over and caught Yuugi before he hit the ground. Rubbing Yuugi's lower back Yami helped Yuugi stand up right.

"Guess I was a bit too rough," Yami said smiling sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," Yuugi mumbled, blushing slightly.

Yami smirked before picking Yuugi up bridal style. Yuugi blushed even more brightly at this causing Yuugi to chuckle. Yuugi looked up at Yami curiously when they reached the bathroom.

"Yami, what are we doing in here? We showered last night, remember?" Yuugi questioned.

"I was going to let you wash again since you sweated a lot not to mention you're hurting…" Yami trailed as he placed Yuugi in the warm bubbly water before getting in behind him.

Yuugi sighed as Yami washed him and massaged his lower back. They stayed in tub until the water started to get cold. Once they dried off they got dressed before packing. After getting a quick brunch, Yuugi and Yami headed to the airport.

As the taxi reached the airport Yuugi and Yami couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched. Yami let his shadow magic scout the area as they checked in for the flight. As they sat down the shadows came back and hadn't found anything.

"Flight 277 to Cairo, Egypt will be delayed for 30 minutes," the voice announced causing Yami to groan.

Yuugi was currently on the phone talking 3-way with Ryou and Jounouchi. He relayed what was just announced to Ryou who said he'd call Malik and Marik and let them know before they all three hung up. As he placed the phone in his pocket, Yuugi noticed Yami's uncomfortable look.

"You okay, Yami?" Yuugi asked quietly.

"Not really," Yami sighed. "I don't like the feeling I'm getting. Plus the person in your dream seems to like the idea that you could become his lover…I don't want lose you again."

Yuugi snuggled up to Yami in comfort. "It'll be okay Yami. We'll overcome what ever obstacles come our way."

Thirty minutes passed by quickly and soon the couple were on the plane taking off. They were lucky enough to get seats that were pretty secluded from everyone else and no one was in the third seat so they were able to talk and cuddle in the slight privacy. Yuugi soon fell asleep leaving Yami awake, still on guard.

The plane landed a few hours later. Getting off the plane, Yami winced before strengthening his shadow shroud to protect him from the fierce Egyptian sun. Yuugi looked worried, but Yami smiled as the shroud blocked out the most part of the suns rays. Entering the airport, the two immediately heard their names being called. Looking around they noticed two dirty blonde, violet/lavender eyed Egyptians waving enthusiastically at them.

"Suppose that them?" Yuugi asked sarcastically.

"Yup…" was all Yami said before the two followed Marik and Malik out of the airport never noticing the deep blue eyes smirking in the shadows before following a few meters behind.

* * *

Nix: And there you have it.

Yami: -looks confused- It took you that long to write _THAT_?

Nix: -glares- Yes it did. Sorry Mr. I-don't-have-a-life-beyond-my-hikari! No offense Yugi.

Yugi: -smiles- None taken. She has a point Yami.

Yami: -pouts- Fine….

Nix: -rolls eyes- Anyway… like stated above don't forget to put your e-mail in a review if you want the lemon. Next chapter is Masami's!


	9. Bruscamente Capriccioso

**Nix: All right guys… I'm terribly sorry for the delay.**

**Yami: You'd better be!**

**Yuugi: Hush Yami!**

**Nix: You all are probably wondering why Masami-Chan isn't opening. Well over the Christmas break she lost her sister. I know it's been awhile but I haven't heard from her since early January. She won't be writing for a while so it's up to me to update… so sorry about the delay folks!**

**Yuugi: As always Nix and Masami-Chan own nothing except for any OC's and the plot that they came up with. Now let the story begin! **

**Warnings: the same as all the other chapters. **

**xXx Chapter 9: Bruscamente Capriccioso xXx**

Marik opened the door. "I'll get the guest room ready."

Malik smiled at their guests. "Welcome home. It's not much, but-"

"Not much?! This is a mansion!" Yuugi exclaimed.

Malik chuckled. "Well, my sister owns a few museums the world over so she gets a lot of money from it."

"Thank you for letting us stay here, Malik," Yami said, looking around the foyer. "Are you sure there's room for us?"

"We might be able to squeeze you in somewhere," He picked up their bags, starting to walk through to the stairs. "I'll show you to your room."

They walked up the stairs and after going through a few different hallways, arrived at an open door. "This is it."

The room was huge. A king sized four-poster bed sat in one corner. Across from it was a large bookcase overflowing with books. Next to that was a mini living room set up, two small couches and a large screen T.V. A nightstand and dresser were near the bed.

Yuugi blinked. "Thank you."

"We have a large supply of blood in the wine cellar," Marik said, his gruff voice sounding a little bored. "Help yourself to it if you want."

Yami nodded. "Thank you."

"We'll leave you two to settle in," Malik took Marik's hand, pulling him out of the room. The door closed behind them and silence settled into the room.

Yami picked up his and Yuugi's bag, throwing them by the bed. "What do you think, aibou?"

"What?" He looked up at Yami.

He sat down on the bed. "What are you thinking about all of this?"

Yuugi sighed, sitting down beside his lover. "Well…I guess I really don't know what to think. It's…It's hard to think right now with two vampires after us, and our friends being hurt. It's…overwhelming."

Yami draped an arm across Yuugi's shoulders. "I know how you feel. But, I do know one thing. We'll make it out of this all right. It doesn't seem like it now, but we will."

Yuugi nodded. He stared at the ground, leaning into Yami a bit. _'I just wish our friends weren't caught up in this. It's not fair to them.'_

Yami could easily sense Yuugi's sadness. He cupped Yuugi's cheek, gently guiding his face towards his own. "Yuugi…"

He leaned in, pressing their mouths together. Yuugi let out a quiet moan as his way of saying thank you. He needed Yami to comfort him and be with him, even if it was only for a moment.

The passion between them built up quickly, making them oblivious to the world around them. They fell back on the bed, holding each other close in this tender moment. Yuugi whimpered quietly as Yami kissed him deeper. He hadn't realized just how badly he needed his other. They wanted to go even further but a knock at the door interrupted them.

Yami sighed, sitting up. "Come in." He was glad they were still dressed.

Yuugi sat up as the door opened. A beautiful woman walked inside. She had a deep tan, long black hair and bright blue eyes. She wore an Egyptian style dress and a glittering golden necklace in the shape of the eye of Ra. Beside her, a tall Egyptian man with tattoos on the left side of his face entered as well. He wore a simple purple sweater and dark pants.

The woman bowed. "Hello. My name is Ishizu Ishtar. I am Malik's older sister. This is Rishid, his older brother."

Rishid bowed as well. "It's an honor to have you here."

Yami smiled, standing in order to bow to them. "It's good to meet you. I am Yami and this is Yuugi."

"We appreciate you letting us stay here," Yuugi bowed.

Ishizu smiled. "You're very welcome. We're glad to help in anyway."

"In that case, I was wondering," Yami began. "Do you have any information on Leeches?"

She nodded. "I assume you mean the Vampire Leeches. Well, they are a form of Vampire who has obtained the ability to absorb other Vampires' powers. It's unclear how this ability is gained but it stays with them forever. They are also able to use the powers they absorb. From humans, they can only take blood. From Vampires, they take our powers."

"Are they able to pass this ability down to other Vampires?" He asked.

Ishizu shook her head. "I don't know. Very little is known about these creatures."

"Then I suppose you wouldn't know if any sort of defense to use against him?" Yami asked, not really expecting a positive answer.

"No, I'm afraid not. But while you're here, Malik and Marik have agreed to teach you important defensive skills," She smiled. "There's no guarantee it'll work against the Leech."

Yami nodded. "That's fine. Whatever we can get we'll take."

"Very well." Ishizu turned around. "Then let's start your training."

Ishizu smiled slightly as she turned into a white peacock, making her blue eyes stand out even more. Yuugi and Yami's eyes widened at this before looking at Rishid as he transformed into a leopard.

"How…?"Yuugi managed to get out before falling silent.

///It's quite simple. I along with Rishid, Malik, and Marik are able to transform into any animal at will. /// A voice that sounded like Ishizu said before the peacock was replaced with a deer. ///However, the peacock is my most comfortable form. ///

"Oh…" Yuugi and Yami said at the same time.

A sandy colored falcon along with a sandy colored eagle swooped into the room. They landed gracefully on the ground before they shifted. The falcon was Malik and the eagle was Marik.

"Ishizu, you need to learn not to overwhelm our pupils!" Marik growled, jokingly.

"Oh and sister would you go construct a shield around our home? I sensed a vampiric presence in the vicinity and it isn't friendly," Malik said looking serious.

The deer was replaced with a serious looking Ishizu. "Are you positive?"

"Yes. It's not in our immediate area yet but it's approaching," Malik replied.

Ishizu and Rishid transformed into two desert birds before flying out of the room.

As soon as the left, Malik turned towards Yuugi and Yami. "Now, you're probably wondering why we have showed you the shape-shifting technique, am I right?"

"Kind of…" Yami began before Marik interrupted.

"You both have the shape-shifting ability. We're going to have you both shift into your most comfortable form before having practice shape shifting into anything. Afterwards we'll start on some defensive moves and possibly even have you two work on telepathic communication," Marik said sending Yuugi a suggestive look.

Yami snarled mentally as he noticed the look at _his_hikari. "Can we just start?"

Yuugi sensed Yami's hostility and knew that it was due to Marik's look. He discreetly reached over and curled his fingers around Yami's clenched fist. Yami was startled at the tender touch. He looked at Yuugi in surprised but soon smiled at Yuugi's thoughtfulness.

Malik glared at Marik. "You better stop it. I swear if this keeps up Ishizu'll kick you out of the house!"

"Sorry, kitten," Marik said placing a small kiss on Malik's cheek.

"Alright, we'll begin training. Yuugi you'll go first," Malik stated.

Yuugi gulped before letting go of Yami's hand and stepping forward. "What do I do?"

"Close your eyes and try to find your inner self. You probably will find yourself in a room that we like to call a soul room," Marik explained.

Yuugi closed his eyes and concentrated. For a second if felt as if his feet left the floor before being brought down onto a stone surface. He opened his eyes and surveyed where he was. The room itself had games and toys of all sorts scattered around it and a bed near the far wall. As soon as Yuugi looked at the bed he noticed there was a cat on it.

"What are you doing in here?" Yuugi asked it as he neared it.

Just before he touched it, the cat disappeared with a bright flash of light causing Yuugi to close his eyes. When he opened his eyes again he found himself feeling strange, like something had changed. Before he could ponder on it, Yami's concerned voice calling his name jolted him out of the soul room.

When he opened his eyes again he was in the training room looking up at Yami, Marik, and Malik. "_What's wrong?_" Yuugi tried asking but realized all that came out was a small mewl. Yuugi started to panic and try and get up but found he couldn't. He whined in confusion at this, looking helplessly up at Yami.

Yami's eyes softened as he reached down to pick up a fluffy white kitten with wide amethyst eyes. "Hikari?"

Yuugi mewled at the nickname before purring as Yami pet him. Yami smiled at his hikari's cuteness. "You look very cute like this."

Yuugi gave Yami a small glare before cuddling closer to his chest causing Yami to chuckle.

"You both are very comfortable with this change where as most are not. I also wonder why Yuugi is cat. Most forms have an explanation," Rishid observed as he came back into the room, Ishizu in tow.

"Well… Yuugi and I have gone through many things in these past few months. This just seems to come with the package, so why worry over nothing?" Yami said before continuing, "As for the form of a cat… I think it probably started back when Yuugi and I found out that I am descended from a line of Pharaohs. I used to kid around that Yuugi was a Pharaoh's cat in a past life since he acted like one when he slept and got up. He then would say that I must have been that Pharaoh."

Yuugi looked at Yami with a glare at revealing this part of their childhood to acquaintances. Yami chuckled at this. "I'm sorry love, but I think it's okay for them to know."

"Okay then _Pharaoh_, put Yuugi down, it's your turn," Marik said mockingly.

Yami glared but did what he was told. Yami closed his eyes and concentrated just like Yuugi did. When he opened his eyes he was in a room surrounded by stones and had staircases leading every which way. As he looked around, Yami heard a growl coming from a shadowy corner.

As the growling got closer Yami finally could make out a panther. He froze up in fear, but the panther merely looked at him before disappearing in a shroud of shadows. Yami felt a bit odd and forced himself out of the strange room and back into consciousness.

He opened his ruby eyes to stare into the frightened amethyst ones of his hikari. "_What's wrong love?"_ Yami asked hearing it come out as a soft rumble.

"_Yami?" _Yuugi mewled questioningly.

_"I can understand you now!"_ Yami exclaimed happily as he went to cuddle Yuugi.

_"It's because you're a panther,"_ Yuugi explained as he affectionately rubbed his face into Yami's shoulder.

"All right you two, to change back just thing of your human form," Malik said looking at the two felines.

Yuugi and Yami changed back shortly after. They looked each other and hugged, happy to be back in their human form.

"Now the really training begins," Marik said with an almost insane look to his eyes.

xXx

Yuugi sighed, stretching his arms. It had been a week since he and Yami had found themselves in the Ishtar's care. Each day was a new lesson. The training tended to be rigorous and today was no exception. The day's training had been exceptionally taxing since he had to constantly shift into different forms and learn how to mold his light into wings.

He was on his way to the kitchen to get him and Yami some blood. When he walked by the front door, someone knocked on the other side. Yuugi looked over at the door, wondering if he could answer it. He sensed that no one was going towards to door, so he shrugged, wincing a bit when he agitated his sore muscles, and walked towards the door.

He smiled for when he would greet the person and opened the door. He opened his mouth to say hello but no sound would come from his mouth. Cold blue eyes stared at him, a smirk on the persons face.

"Hello love," Lucien said before using his powers to knock Yuugi out. Gathering up his bundle he laughed softly as he sprinted away from the house going through once more where he found the barrier to be the weakest.

**xXx End chapter xXx**

**Nix: I hope that made it up… sorry about the cliffy. By the way the title of the chapter means Bluntly/Roughly Unpredictable.**

**Yami: You're not sorry about the cliffy. **

**Nix: Shut up! Anyway, thanks to all that have reviewed. Okay… I got to go now before I get grounded. Yuugi if you would….**

**Yuugi: -puppy dog eyes of doom- Please review! **


	10. a little note

**Nix**: For those of you who are wondering what the heck happened to me… I just wanted to let you know I haven't died, nor have I disappeared off the face of the earth.

**Yami**: Psh! She's just been lazy!

**Nix**: Have not! I've just been busy. First I had school to deal with, but now I'm on summer break! –woots-

**Yugi: **She also lost her neighbor/close friend in February and her dog in May.

**Nix**: -blushes- I know that seems kind of child-ish over a dog… but it really upset me. Anyway, I'm kind of stumped on how I want to write the next chapter of my story. I've written a bit but it just feels lacking. I guess I have a bit of writers block.

**Yami**: You guess?

**Yugi**: -sing song-y voice- Oh Yami… come here a moment! -disappears with Yami in tow-

**Nix**: - makes a weird noise- Umm… Yea… I'm not going to ask. Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter up before I go to Japan on July 10th. I'll be home July 24th so, if I don't get it up before then… you may proceed with hounding me until I get it up. If you have any ideas I will gladly accept them and hopefully incorporate them into my story some how. Well I need to go. I'll try my hardest to get it up before July!


End file.
